Beyond the Boundaries
by Not here anymore45
Summary: [HELP!] Full inside. It's me again! Two different schools have kids who are ready to break the rules! What's gonna happen now? I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

MK: Hello! I know I haven't finished two (Or I hope) Stories, but I have to write this before someone else does!

Mi-san: AM I IN IT :Hyper:

MK: Maybe…… But I'm not quite sure. Any way, here's the **summary**:

Ichigo, Ringo, Mint, Pudding, Lettuce, and Zakuro go the an all girls boarding school, MCR (A/N: Couldn't thing of another name, beside My Chemical Romance, one so if you can, REVEW AND GIVE ME A NEW ONE!), right across from an all boys school, TLC, (Again, REVIEW AND HELP!) A School paper assignment gives the girls a push to check out TLC but no one it allowed out side the school. The girls finally decide "Screw the boundaries" and pay the TLC boys a visit…

* * *

Chapter 1: Wonder what's beyond the walls, Nya! (If you would like me to put Berry (Or Berii) In the story please REVIEW)

* * *

Ichigo sighed and brought her lunch tray towards her table. One bad thing about a boarding school, no vacations! Looking around to see her friends' trays, checking to see what there choices was. Mint, ever the snob, refused to get the cafeteria food, and ordered food. "Jack in the Box" Chicken sandwich, French fries, and a coke sad on the table, in front of Mint. Lettuce had salad and water. Zakuro had pizza and Snapple. Pudding had chicken nuggets on her plate but only ate the candy I in here pocket. Ringo was eating… apples. Ichigo sighed, giggling softly. She said at the table and started on her burrito.

"This is the same old thing over and over again." Zakuro sighed, taking a break for her food. She picked at the food waiting for her friends to respond.

"Maybe you should write about it in the school paper, Ichigo-san." Lettuce said, covering her full mouth and gulped down her salad. "It would push the kids to try something new. Maybe even get Hiroshi Mitara to say something." (A/N: To those of you who read Pita-Ten, It's POOPS!)

"I would but-" She paused to sallow the food and propped herself on her elbows, leaning herself forward. Her friends caught on, and did the same. "I wanna write an article about TLC."

"That's a good idea, Ichigo." Ringo smiled. "I've always wondered what's beyond those walls.

* * *

MK: This is only a sample! So please, forgive me for the shortness.

Mi-san: PLEASE REVIEW AND SHE DOESN'T OWN TMM!


	2. Chapter 2

MK: I know I said will review in 5 reviews but, I'm bored.

Mi-san: Okay, C'mon. UPDATE!

* * *

Chapter 2: Email is the best solution

* * *

"Ringo!" Ichigo ran threw the corridors of the school, passing kids, as she looked for the red haired girl. "RINGO!"

"Yeah?" Ringo replied, eating an apple on the beach next to the library with Lettuce and Zakuro. "What's up?"

"I-huff-need- to- huff-"

"Breathe?" Zakuro asked.

"No." Ichigo answered. "Well, yeah but, I need to borrow your homework."

"Sure." Ringo dropped the red bag off her shoulders, shifting threw the mess, looking for the paper.

"Why, Ichigo-san?" Lettuce asked.

"I'm too busy working on my article." Ichigo responded.

"FOUND IT!" Ringo held the paper above her head, smiling proudly. "Here." She gave Ichigo the paper.

"I'm gonna email a boy for TLC and asking him to meet me at the beach tomorrow." Ichigo said. "I'm just having a hard time finding one."

"My brother goes to that school." Zakuro said. "Remember? I'll get him to tell me one of his friends emails or something."

"Great." Ichigo sighed in relief. "So, where's Mint?"

"She's your roommate." Ringo said. "Shouldn't you know?"

"I haven't seen her all day." Lettuce said. "But then again I've been in the library."

"She said she was visiting her family." Zakuro said. "Pudding went home for the day too. It is Friday, you know."

"True." Lettuce nodded.

"She tells you everything doesn't she?" Ringo asked.

"Yup." Zakuro answered. "It's only 'cus she likes my brother."

"Really?" Ichigo asked. "Mint likes Keiichiro?"

"Yup. Don't tell her I told you." Zakuro said, glaring at Ichigo. "C'mon, Ringo." Zakuro said, turning her back. "We need to clean the dorm room sometime."

"Your right." Ringo sighed. "See 'ya tomorrow!" She waved walking away.

"Well since Pudding isn't here, I'm all alone." Lettuce sighed. She turned to Ichigo. "Wanna go watch a movie on campus?"

"Sure." Ichigo nodded.

* * *

"Oh, harr harr." A boy with green hair snarled. "Make fun of my hair, really original!"

"Cool it, Kisshu." A boy with purple hair said. "Ryou is just having fun."

"It's hard to have fun in a dump like this." Ryou sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Keiichiro, what are you doing?"

"My sister wants an email of one of my friends." Keiichiro said, reading the text massage on his phone.

"Ask her why." Gato said, looking over Keiichiro's shoulder. Kish, Ryou, Pai, and Tart did the same.

"She said it's for her cute friend who's looking for a boy friend." Keiichiro answered.

"Dude, You gotta give her mine!" Kish shouted.

"Are you kidding?" Ryou said. "You'd brake up with her in 5 seconds flat!"

"I've changed!" Kish yelled.

"It's hard to believe but it's true." Pai sighed. "He's haven't had a lover or girlfriend in a year."

"Really?" Tart asked. "That's insane."

"Shut up!" Kish yelled. "So who you gonna pick?"

"I'll have Zakuro pick." Keiichiro answered. He opened his phone to send a reply.

**Zakuro,**

**My friends are fighting over who, so you pick**

**Kisshu or Ryou**

"Why'd you say me?" Ryou asked. "How am I pulled in this?"

"You were making a big deal so I just assumed-"

"Whatever." Ryou sighed. "I don't mind."

* * *

"Kisshu or Ryou!" Zakuro yelled. "That bastard!"

"What name sounds better with Ichigo?" Ringo asked.

"Ringo, they aren't really gonna date." Zakuro explained. "She just needs information."

"But if she just happens to find love in the process, how could we help it?" Ringo smiled, mischief in her eyes.

"Alright but if we die, I blame you." Zakuro thought for a second. "Ichigo & Kisshu, or Ichigo & Ryou?" Zakuro looked over to see Ringo counting on her figures.

"I think Ichigo & Kisshu." Ringo smiled. Silent Entered the room before Zakuro decided to ask the question. Normal she wouldn't have, seeing as she would not only confuse Ringo, but herself as well, seeing a Ringo could be as clueless as they come.

"Why?"

"Well Ichigo & Kisshu both have 6 letters in there name and Kishigo sounds adorable." Ringo smiled, eyes closed, obviously proud.

Zakuro sighed in relief. _'It actually made sense.'_

"Tell your brother!" Ringo smiled.

"'Kay." Zakuro whipped out her phone, like a sword, and quickly started typing.

**Keiichiro,**

**Kisshu. Give me his.**

Zakuro shut her phone wanting for the next massage.

* * *

"YES!" Kish shot his fist in the air as Ryou silently grumbled.

"I hope you don't hurt her, Kish." Keiichiro sighed giving Zakuro his email. "I really hope."

"Who knows, maybe Kish will get hurt." Gato said.

* * *

MK: OKAY, if anyone has an idea of want Kish's email should be or what Ichigo's should be, feel free to help me out.

Mi-san: This time she really would update in 5 Reviews! SO REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: "YES!" Kish shot his fist in the air as Ryou silently grumbled.

"I hope you don't hurt her, Kish." Keiichiro sighed giving Zakuro his email. "I really hope."

"Who knows, maybe Kish will get hurt." Gato said.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Ringo cried, happily. "We finished a 10 o'clock! The room is finally clean!"

"I know!" Zakuro replied, collapsing on her purple bed. "The room now looks livable." She sat on her bed and looked over the room. Clean. Before the room had clothes on the floor, magazines and books scattered, and make-up everywhere.

"So, that dude, Kisshu…What's his E-mail?" Ringo asked, sitting on her bed.

"GreenRules." Zakuro answered. "What kinda name is that?"

"Well, Ichigo's is PinkCat." Ringo smiled. "They sound like they have a lot in common." Zakuro rolled her eyes. Ringo giggled. "I hope she likes him. After what happened with …" Ringo trailed off, thinking.

"So, her brother died." Zakuro answered. "So did my mother, but It's not like I can't love anyone."

"But she loved him so much." Ringo answered. "It's like having your heart ripped out. If my brother were to die and we where as close and Ichigo and her brother , I don't know what I'd do."

"Okay, one." Zakuro said. "You and your brother are that close and two. I guess your right." Zakuro brought her voice to a whisper as she got in her bed. "For once."

Ringo still heard it and rolled her eyes, getting in her bed. "Whatever, Good night."

"Night." Zakuro replied. "Wake me up early tomorrow so I could give Ichigo the E-mail."

"'Kay." Ringo answered as she drifted off the sleep.

* * *

"Zakuro!" Ichigo whined as Zakuro held a paper over her head, smirking. The girls where at there usual spot, near the library. Ringo and Lettuce sat, disappointed, watching the scene from the bench. "Could you just give it to me!"

"Say it!" Zakuro proclaimed, moving the paper higher so it was move than out of reach for the pink haired girl.

"No!" Ichigo spat out, eyes glaring. "Just give it!" Ringo, who was looking over Lettuce shoulder at the book she was reading, looked up.

"I agree with Ichigo-san. Just give her the paper." Ringo sighed. Lettuce turned to her.

"No matter what we say, Zakuro wouldn't listen. The only people she'd listen to is her brother." Lettuce told her pushing up the glasses that almost fell from her blue eyes.

"Just say it." Zakuro smirked.

"FINE!" Ichigo yelled. "You are the best singer, actor and one day you will become famous! Now, give it to me!"

"And…" Zakuro asked.

"And you are the prettiest girl in this school!" Ichigo yelled. Zakuro smiled and let the paper drop.

"Okay. I'm done with messing with you." Zakuro sighed and sat on the bench next to Lettuce. "So when you gonna E-mail him?"

"Tonight." Ichigo replied. "Could you tell your brother to tell him?"

"No prob." Zakuro answered. She pulled out her phone and frowned. "Crap. My batteries dead."

"Use the one in the library." Lettuce suggested. "The payphone's broken so you don't havta pay."

"Good idea!" Zakuro smiled.

"'Kay you guys do that, I'm gonna get some water." Ichigo started to walk off. "You guys want anything?" She asked, turning around to face them, but still walking away.

"No. Thanks anyway." Ringo answered for everyone. Ichigo nodded and walked off. Ringo turned to Lettuce as they walked into the library. "So, guess what!" Ringo smiled.

"Nani?" Lettuce asked, smiling as well.

"Where trying to set Ichigo up with that boy from TLC." Zakuro answered. Lettuce smiled.

"Maybe we should meet this boy before we set her up." Lettuce commented, turning around to look at her friends, because Zakuro was behind her, alrightly dialing.

"That's a good idea!" Ringo smiled. "I mean, we don't want Ichigo to fall in love with a jerk!" Ringo looked behind Lettuce to look directly at Zakuro. "Ask if we can meet him!"

Zakuro nodded. "Hai."

* * *

Keiichiro, Ryou, Pai and Gato leaned against the wall of the cafeteria, watching Kish and Tart. They were staring at each other, not blinking.

"Wow, this is an ass load of fun." Pai grumbled.

"Shut up." Kish answered. Finally, Tart couldn't take it anymore. He blinked. "Ha!" Kish smirked. "I win!" Ryou rolled his eyes and wondered how her could be friends with these guys. Keiichiro laughed and heard his cell phone ring.

"Moshi Moshi?" Keiichiro asked.

"Nii-san? I need a favor." Zakuro said.

"What?" Keiichiro asked. Kish perked up.

"Is it Zakuro?" Kish asked. Keiichiro held up a finger to silence him and stood up and walked away.

"I wonder what there talking about." Gato said.

"It better not be bad." Kish sighed. Keiichiro walked back to his friends, looking strait at Kish.

"Nani? What'd she say!" Kish asked.

"She and her friends what to meet you." Keiichiro replied. "Zak-san and her friends are very protecting of Ichigo so they want to meet you before she E-mails you tonight." Kish sighed in relief.

"I can handle that." Kish smirked. "I'm good with friends."

"You're good with guy friends." Tart punched him. "If it's girl friends, you're gonna send the whole time flirting with them."

"Shut up, Tart." Kish growled.

"You really like this girl, don't you?" Ryou asked. "I mean, you're not gonna hit on her friends and you never even meet her." Kish sighed.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm trying to change, okay?" Kish shot back. "I wanna change my Rep. from a no good dick head."

"Good luck with that." Pai joked. "Your gonna need it."

"Shut up!" Kish yelled. "So when they wanna meet me?"

"In two hours." Keiichiro answered. "If you want, I'll come with you." Keiichiro looked at Kish. Kish thought for a minute. On one hand, Zakuro would listen to him, but on another, it make him look like he needed someone to hold his hand while he talked to girls. But Zakuro was a bad ass…

"Sure. Who are her friends?" Kish asked.

"Ringo Akaii, Mint Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa, and Pudding Fong." Keiichiro answered. "She said she'd meet you by the wall that surrounds the school."

"Wait a minute." Pai commented. "We're not allowed to see the girls for MCR and we're not allowed past that wall."

"Well," Gato spoke up. "I just it's time to brake the rules." He turned to Kish. "If you need any help, just tell me."

"Thanks guys." Kish said. "Well, let's get going." Kish said to Keiichiro. He nodded and they walked away form their friends.

"Tell us what happens when you get back!" Tart yelled.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Mint yelled when she heard the news. "Your gonna set Ichigo up!"

"YAY! ICHIGO ONEE-CHAN'S GONNA FIND LOVE!" Pudding yelled. They walked towards the meeting spot while Ichigo had to make-up a test. "Who is he?"

"Yeah, we better-" Mint started but was cut off by Zakuro.

"Where gonna meet him right now." Zakuro said. "And Keii-Nii said he was gonna go as well."

"Keiichiro?" Mint said as she blushed slightly. Everyone looked back at her and smirked.

"Yeah, That wont be a problem, will it?" Lettuce giggled. Mint looked at her and glared.

"Shut up!"

"Hey!" Keiichiro waved. "Over here!" Everyone started running towards the brunette. Once they got to him, they saw a green haired boy.

"Hey." Kish smiled. "I'm Kisshu, but, if you don't mind, I like to be called Kish." He extended his arm so shake hands.

Lettuce, of course, the first to shake. "I'm Lettuce."

"Introductions later." Zakuro said. "So, Kish, ever break a girls heart before?"

"Um… no." Kish answered, truthfully.

"Ever got someone pregnant?" Pudding asked.

"No."

"Ever-"

"Guys!" Keiichiro laughed. "He's a good guy. You guys are treating him like your in the military."

"We'll we love Ichigo!" Ringo said. "And if she gets her heart broke again, we're gonna kick your ass!"

"I promise." Kish said, taking back. "I wont hurt her."

"'Kay. But there's this small thing." Zakuro said. "She doesn't know where trying to set her up so don't tell her." Kish looked confused. Zakuro sighed. "We want this to be like one of those Movie love things because we thing she deserves it."

"I get ya'." Kish smiled. "So did I pass the test?" The girls turned around and whispered to each other. They turned around.

"Yup!" Mint smiled. "She'll E-Mail you tonight."

Kish sighed. Keiichiro laughed and turned to Zakuro. "Thanks."

"No prob." Zakuro smiled. "We gotta go before we get in trouble!" Zakuro smiled. "Bye Nii-san!"

"Bye." Keiichiro and Kish waved.

"You think she's gonna like you?" Keiichiro asked.

"I hope." Kish smiled.

* * *

MK: I updated! Any way, Thank you REVIEWS!

Mi-san: Review!


	4. Chapter 4

MK: Thank you to all reviews:Huggs: You have all been very suportive!

Recap: "Bye." Keiichiro and Kish waved.

"You think she's gonna like you?" Keiichiro asked.

"I hope." Kish smiled.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Kish pased his room, he shared with Ryou, again and again waiting for the sound of an E-mail on his computer. Ryou watched in dispare as Kish pased, yawning and becoming very dizzy. Finally Ryou had enough of Kish.

"God damn it!" Ryou yelled. Kish looked up from the floor as stared at Ryou as if he were crazy. "Stop with your fucking god damn pasing! It's driving me insane!"

"Jez, Ryou." Kish sighed. "You didn't have to scream."

"Shut the fuck up Kisshu. I am not in the mood for you to fucking lecture me!" Ryou yelled.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Kish yelled. "Calm down!" Ryou sighed.

"Okay, just stop pasing!" Ryou said. Kish nodded and sat on his bed, staring at his lap top. "You gonna wait for her all night?" Ryou asked. Kish, without looking up nodded his head. "God." Ryou sighed and shook his head into his hand. "Will you at least eat something."

"Alrightly eat." Kish answered, not moving his eyes from the computer.

"Oh, god." Ryou sighed again. He turned on his TV and turned it up in atented to ignore Kish. Ryou couldn't help but glance over at Kish every comersal, seeing him stare at the computer. "Alright!" Ryou yelled. He walked over and shut the lap top. "Listen, you shouldn't make your whole life revolve around this girl you don't even know!"

"Ryou, I don't know how but I like her after her friends told me about her. And I fell like if I miss the E-mail, I'll miss out on meeting her. Then, I'll feel like a bag of crap, so just leave me alone." Kish shot back. He just finished in time to hear the computer. He opened the lap top to see a letter.

**Dear Kisshu,**

**My name is Ichigo. My friends say you are really nice and want to help me with my article, so meet me at the beach between the schools tomorrow, 12 in the morning. My friends are coming too you could bring friends too J. I think I'll be the only girl with pink hair J.**

**-Ichigo**

**P.S. If you make fun of my E-mail, I'll sock you!**

Kish laughed as Ryou looked over to see what she wrote. He looked at the screen to see a little screen where her E-mail sat. The Icon was a small window with a picture of a cat with bright pink eyes and a picture of Ichigo. He looked over the E-mail and his eyes widened. "Dude, your gonna bring us?" Ryou asked him.

"Maybe." Kish smirked. "Play your cards right and start by telling the guys to come to the beach tomorrow at-" He stoped to look at the screen. "12 am."

"Alright." Ryou grabbed the phone and dialed.

* * *

"You guys really have to come?" Ichigo asked. Mint, Pudding, Ringo, Zakuro and Lettuce nodded.

"Ichigo, we told you." Mint sighed. "We would never leave you on your first date." Mint winked. Ichigo blushed.

"It's not like that!" Ichigo yelled. "He's just gonna help me with my article and that's it!"

"Okay, Ichigo." Ringo rolled her eyes.

"I don't even know the guy!"

"But your going to the beach with him, na no da!" Pudding. "What are you gonna wear!"

"Since it's a date, I suggest a bikini." Zakuro smirked as Ichigo began to blush darker.

"STOP IT!" Ichigo yelled. "IF IT IS A DATE, THEN YOU GUYS ARE GOING ON A DATE TOO! HE'S BRINGING FRIENDS SO JUST SHUT UP!" Her friends were more that taking back by Ichigo's out burst and they sat either on a bed or on the floor.

"Cool it, Ichigo." Zakuro sighed. She was calm, being the only one of the friends that could take it when Ichigo got bilistic. She was the only girl who wasn't sitting and continued to keep her voice calm and cool. "We just want you to have fun. Even if you don't wanna date this guy, at least look good. I'll loan you a bikini." Zakuro smiled.

Ichigo blushed and looked away. "I'll compermise. A two piece, no bikinis." Zakuro nodded. "Alright. Help me pick out what to wear."

* * *

"Arlright. Ja ne." Ryou hung up the phone. He turned to Kish. "Okay, Tart, Pai, Keiichiro and Gato said they'd go."

"And you?" Kish asked.

"Comin'" Ryou answered. "Any of her friends kawaii?"

"Shut up, Ryou." Kish growled. "So. Sunday? We're gonna miss football."

Ryou threw his head back and laughed. "Dude." He shook his head roughly. "That's what you're thin' about?"

"Not really. I'm just bored." Kish answered. "You think Masaya's gonna find out where breaking the rules?"

"Aoyama? That nerd would probably tell a teacher." Ryou laughed. "Some Student body president that sucker is."

"True." Kish sighed. "Well I'm going to bed." Kish turned off his computer and crawled under his covers. "Night."

"Night." Ryou repeted and fell asleep as well.

"Yeah. You guys just sleep." Masaya said from outside. He took out a pen and paper and stared writing things down. "Losers. I'm gonna get you in so much trouble."

* * *

MK: GOMAN NASAI! I know it's so short but the next chapter is going to be very fluffy. (I know your thinking, "Finally" huh, Spider fairy-san!) Thank you to all. I know for now it looks like a IchigoxKish story but you never know!

Mi-san: I know you alrightly know the couples so stop with the tricking!

MK: Goman, but I like messing with people! Anyway REVIEW ONEGAI (PLEASE)


	5. Chapter 5

MK: I'm gonna try to update as much as I can! So your gonna see some of my stories! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING I'M SO HAPPY:Hugs: THANK YOU!

Chapter 5

"WAKE UP, ICHIGO!" Mint yelled as the red head girl. Ichigo was laying on her stomach with her pink pillows covering her face and ears.

"Ichigo's not here right now, please leave a massage after the, 'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!'" (A/N: I do that all the time x.x)

Mint was blown back by her outburst. "Calm down. Today we're going to the beach! Remember, the article?"

This made Ichigo jump out bed and run to the bathroom inside their room. "I FORGOT!" Mint rolled her brown eyes and sat down on her bed waiting for Ichigo to return.

The room was like most of the rooms in MCR. The floor had a white carpet and the walls where white but Ichigo and Mint managed to put up enough posters to cover most of the walls. Across the room form the twin beds was a TV hanging on the wall. A mini fridge in the corner next to a blue and pink bean bag chairs where there was table next to them.

Mint sighed. She hated waiting. She grabbed the remote and turned on MTV where "My Humps" by Black Eyed Peas was playing. Ichigo finally came out of the bathroom, wet and a towel around her waist as another was in her hair.

"Bathroom's free." Ichigo said. Mint nodded and walked into the bathroom. Ichigo looked over the bathing suit she had borrowed form Zakuro.

It was pink with red lining and strawberries imprinted on it. She grabbed a black skirt and put it on over her bathing suit. She looked in the mirror and put her hair into pig tails.

Mint walked out of the shower, alrightly in her bathing suit. A baby blue bikini with dark blue lining was covered but a skirt and white t-shirt. Her hair was alrightly in buns with side locks under them.

"Call Zakuro, Ringo, Lettuce and Pudding." Ichigo said. "See if there ready, please. I gotta get my beach bag ready."

Mint shrugged and nodded walking to the phone.

"THE PHONE'S RINGING!" Zakuro yelled at Ringo over the blasting music of "Dirty Little Secret" by All American Rejects.

"Really?" Ringo asked. She turned off the radio and grabbed the phone. "Moshi Moshi?…yeah…'Kay…seeya there." Ringo hug up and looked at Zakuro.

"Nani?" Zakuro asked as she tied the wrap around her waist to cover her purple and black bikini.

"Mint said they'd meet us at the fence right…" Ringo looked over at the clock. "Now."

"Well, Let's go!" Zakuro said, firmly. Ringo nodded and slipped on her brown and red slippers. She wore a one two piece bathing suit with apples, completely red and white with a white dress covering it.

"Let's go!"

"How do I look?" Lettuce asked her blonde roommate. She twirled to show her one piece green swimsuit with shorts covering the bottom half.

Pudding smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Pretty, na no da!" Pudding wore a yellow dress covering her bathing suit which was orange and yellow one piece with a skirt, type thing at the bottom.

"You look pretty too." Lettuce smiled until the phone rang.

"So where are they?" Ichigo asked her friends as there where searching the beach.

"We'll just set up until I see Keii-nii." Zakuro shrugged. The walked close to waves and started laid down their towels.

MK: GOMEN NASAI! I'm so sorry! I wanna write the fluffy chappie when I have more time to, so I will update soon! Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

MK: I hope you guys like this chapter. I want to try and make it long but I might be hard for me… anyway! If you didn't know,

Nii-san means older brother

Onegai means please

Cha means tea

Kawaii means cute

Nani means what

Ohayo means good morning

Rei means cool

Wau means Wow

Here's chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"There they are!" Kish yelled, pointing to 6 girls on the beach. One had pink hair so he know it was Ichigo. Ichigo turned and ran to him. Kish couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He couldn't stop himself, he lend forward and…

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

"Kish! Wake up!" Ryou yelled, shaking the green haired boy after turning of the alarm clock. Kish tossed and turned while Ryou shook him. He grabbed Ryou's hand and grumbled. "What the- Kish! Let go!"

"Huh?" Kish said, groggily. Once he opened his eyes, Kish threw the hand back at Ryou. "What the hell where you trying to do!" Kish yelled.

"Wake you up, but you're the one how grabbed my hand!" Ryou shot back. Kish rolled his eyes and threw the covers off him. "Do you know what time it is?" Ryou asked. Kish shook his head and fell back on his bed. "Do you remember what where supposed to do today?" Kish shook his head as he turned over on his stomach and buried his face in a pillow. "Let me help you. Ichigo."

Kish shot up and ran into the bath room. "Hurry! Call Pai, Keiichiro, Gato and Tart!" Ryou laughed as he grabbed the phone.

"Hey, Pai…Yeah. So, you and Keiichiro ready?" Ryou said into the phone. "We'll meet you by the gate. Sure. Hey, call Tart and Gato for me. Ja ne." Ryou hung up as Kish came out of the shower, dressed as ready.

"We going now?" Kish asked. Ryou nodded.

* * *

"Finally!" Zakuro yelled as she saw her brother with Kish, Ryou, Pai, Gato and Tart walking towards her and her friends. As Lettuce watched them walk over to them, she blushed slightly. Mint and Ichigo smiled and Pudding jumped up excitedly. "Keii-nii, we thought you guys would never show up!" Keiichiro nodded and pointed to his friends.

"This is Kisshu, or Kish, this is Tart, that's Ryou and that's Gato." Keiichiro explained. The guys smiled, there thoughts going crazy.

"I'm Zakuro, this is Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Ringo." Zakuro explained, pointing to the girls. Lettuce bowed, Pudding shook there hands vigorously, Ringo nodded and Mint and Ichigo smiled.

"What are we waiting for?" Ringo yelled. "It's party time!" She walked back to her blanket and turned up the radio Zakuro and herself brought. "Control Myself" by Jennifer Lopez played as the boys drop there stuff to the ground.

"So, how old are you, Tart-kun, na no da?" Pudding smiled at the red haired boy. Tart looked at her and blushed. Gato saw this and elbowed him in the side. Tart growled and turned back to the smiling blonde.

"I'm 9." Tart answered. "Kish is 14, Pai's 15, Gato's 13, Keiichiro's 15 and Ryou's 15."

(A/N: It's my story, deal with it. I know in the anime, Keiichiro's 21 or something, but he'd be better as a 15 year old in this story.)

"I'm 8, na no da." Pudding smiled. "It's funny. Ichigo onee-chan's 13, Mint onee-san's 12, Zakuro onee-san's 14, Ringo onee-san's 12 and Lettuce onee-san's 13, na no da."

"Huh." Tart said. Pudding grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Let's go swimming, na no da!" Pudding yelled as she ran strait into the water. Tart looked at her strangely. He had never meet someone like Pudding. He smiled softly until he eventually ran in with her to begin a splash fight.

"Look!" Ichigo smiled as she pointed to the two kids swimming. "They're so kawaii!" Mint looked at Zakuro, who nodded and turned to Lettuce and Ringo who nodded.

"Well, Keii-nii, let go look at those shops on the boardwalk." Zakuro said to Keiichiro. Mint blushed and looked at Zakuro.

"Can I come?" Mint asked. Zakuro smiled slyly and nodded.

"I'll come to." Pai said, tonelessly. "I'm getting kinda bored here." Keiichiro nodded and they got up.

"I'm going to go swimming." Lettuce said as she got up.

"Wait up." Ryou said. "I'll go too." Lettuce turned to him and blushed, nodding her head.

"Sounds like fun!" Ringo smiled. She followed them and smiled at Lettuce. "Who knows what you'd do if I left you alone." She winked. Lettuce blushed.

"I-I-It's not like that!" She said. Gato got up and walked over to them.

"I'll go too." He said. "I'm getting kinda hot."

Ringo leaned over to Lettuce and whispered in her ear. "You can have Ryou, but I want him." She giggled, pointing to Gato. Lettuce looked at her and giggled alone with her. Ringo turned to Ichigo and smiled. "Have fun!"

Ichigo looked at her strangely before grabbing her note book form her pink knapsack. "So tell me about TLC." She told Kish.

Kish thought for a second before turning back to her. "It sucks."

"Nani?" Ichigo said, shocked. "Why?"

"'Cus I never get to see someone as pretty as you." Kish smiled as Ichigo's now blushing face.

"No flirting!" Ichigo joked, pushing Kish lightly. He laughed.

"Alright. It's okay, I guess, but In a school full of boys, you'd get kinda bored." Kish sighed. "Haven't you ever out bored just hanging out with girls?"

"Yeah." Ichigo admitted. "So girls and guys aren't so different." She smiled. Kish chuckled.

"Maybe there not." He smiled. "Wanna go walk around?" Ichigo nodded.

"What is your relationship with your friends?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, Ryou, I guess, is my best friend, Keiichiro and Ryou are really close, Gato and Tart aremuch like little brothers to me and Pai is more mature that any of us so he's like a big brother."

"That's nice."

* * *

"You think they're gonna hit it off?" Pai asked Zakuro, Keiichiro and Mint.

"I hope so." Zakuro answered. "So tell be about yourself."

"I live with Keiichiro and heard so much about you." Pai said. Zakuro looked at him surprised.

"Really? _What did he say?_" Zakuro growled as she turned to Keiichiro. Keiichiro laughed nervously and anime sweated dropped.

"He said you where pretty and was going to be a model." Pai said. Zakuro blushed and gave a small, "arigato".

"Well, I'm going to the tea shop." Mint said as she walked away. Zakuro smirked evilly.

"Why don't you go with her, Keii-nii?" Zakuro said, in her sweetest voice. "I don't want to lose her. We could get in trouble."

"Okay." Keiichiro smiled as he walked towards her. Zakuro smiled and turned to Pai.

"Has he said anything about a girl named Mint Aizawa?" Zakuro asked.

"He talks about her sometimes but mostly about you." Pai said. "When he talks about her, you could see the blush on his face."

Zakuro smiled. "That's great. So what do you wanna do?"

"Let's see some of those shops." Pai suggested, pointing to a shop with necklace and bracelets on in. "Wanna?" He asked in a toneless voice.

"Sure." Zakuro said to the floor. He, surprisingly, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the shops. _He's…pulling me? Why is he holding my hand? It's not like he likes me, he's just pulling me, ne?

* * *

_

"Green Minto Cha, onegai." Mint ordered to the woman behind the table.

"Hai, onegai, wait for your order." The woman answered. Mint nodded and walked and sat at the table Keiichiro was waiting for her.

"So, Fujiwara-kun, how have you been?" Mint asked.

"Well, I guess." Keiichiro answered. "The school isn't that fun. How have you been?"

"I guess I have been good." Mint answered. "I just wish the school was Coed. It would be nice to see you around school." Mint blushed slightly, hoping he didn't realized.

"Hai, I suppose it would be nice to see you." Keiichiro smiled.

_I love his smile. _Mint thought as she smiled back. _I hope he likes me. I really…hope…

* * *

_

"So what's the food like?" Ichigo asked, walking across the sand.

"It sucks." Kish answered. "At your school?"

"Same." Ichigo turned to Kish and smiled. Kish could hold himself back and kissed her cheek. Ichigo looked surprised and touched her cheek. "Why did you…?" She looked up to see him blushing and looking at the ocean.

By now the sun was lowering slightly and it was pretty cold, but since it was summer and burning all day, no one cared.

Ichigo smiled and turned back to her notebook, blushing softly. "So about your dorms…"

* * *

Tart was splashing Pudding with water until the little money-like child gave in, which she didn't. The little boy was getting tired of this but wasn't about to give in and admit defeat to a girl, while Pudding smiled and pushed water back to Tart and giggling like there was no tomorrow.

Finally, Tart stopped and began panting from lack of breath. That's when he heard, in a shill voice, a certain blonde girl, tackling him into the water with a:

"Tar-tar-kun, na no da!"

Before he could yell, he was tackled and rolling under the water, trying to make it to the top. Once he did, he breath heavily, in and out. "What was that for?" He yelled.

Pudding shrugged and smiled brightly, making Tart blush.

_She really is pretty.

* * *

_

Ringo was swimming under the water, playing Marko, Polo with Gato, Ryou, and Lettuce. At the moment, Lettuce was yelling out Marko and searching for them. Ringo swam towards a rock to hind from Lettuce.

"She's gonna find you." Gato said, sitting on the rock Ringo was trying to swim towards. Ringo wondered how she didn't see it, but remembered what Zakuro had told her.

"Well, she's not gonna find you?" Ringo asked.

"I never said that. I said she was gonna find you." Gato repeated. "I could show you the best hiding place I found."

Ringo smiled. "Sure." She nodded as Gato began to swim towards a cave. Ringo turned to Lettuce and Ryou.

_I'm just gonna be gone for a while, and I have to show I trust Gato! _Ringo followed the boy into the café and rested against the wall of in.

"It's so rei!" Ringo smiled.

"Yeah." Gato replied as he swam next to her. "I wonder what the others are doing."

"Me too." Ringo began to feel cold form the water and the wind inside the café. She swam to the shore near the water. Gato looked at her curiously and followed her.

"What's up?" Gato asked as he began to ring out his hair by shaking it quickly.

"I'm just cold." Ringo replied. Gato walked towards her and hugged her. "Ano… What-"

"It'll help you feel warmer." Gato replied. Ringo's face was pushed into his shoulder and she smiled and hugged him back. "If you want we can go back to Ryou and Lettuce." Gato whispered into her ear. Ringo nodded in his shoulder and let go of him.

"Let's go."

* * *

"How long have they been gone?" Lettuce asked.

"I don't know." Ryou answered. "We they planning to get away?"

"I think it's nice they're having so time to them selves." Lettuce blushed. Ryou turned to her and smiled. Lettuce looked him back and felt herself blush darkened as she smiled back.

_Her smile is so pretty. I…_ Ryou slowly moved towards her, slightly closing his eyes. Lettuce widened her eyes as Ryou moved closer. She was a little in shook but slowly breathed out and closed her eyes as Ryou's lips touched her lips slightly until…

"OH MY GOD!" Ringo yelled. Lettuce opened her eyes and turned to the voice. Ringo stood in shook, looking at her green haired friend strangely. "Lettuce, what where you doing?"

"I-I-I-" Lettuce shuddered, blushing.

"Where's Gato?" Ryou asked.

"We where racing and I beat him here." Ringo answered. Lettuce sighed. Maybe Ringo would forget. Ringo turned to her and winked, indicating she wouldn't tell. Lettuce smiled and nodded, It was a silent language she and her friends spook fluently.

"We'll let's get back." Ryou said. Lettuce nodded as Gato finally caught up and swam along side Ryou.

* * *

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Kish." Ichigo smiled as she put her notebook away. "I really hope I could talk to you again."

"Really!" Kish smiled brightly. "I would love to talk to you again too, but I was worried you didn't like me."

"Really?" Ichigo asked. "Why would you think that?"

"You didn't say anything about what I… what happened before." Kish said, looking at the floor and blushing.

"I kinda…" Ichigo looked at the floor as well and blushed, bring her voice down to a whisper. "liked it."

"Nani?" Kish asked.

"Nothing." Ichigo answered quickly. "Let's go find everyone else. I'm tired."

"I could carry you to the wall." Kish said. Ichigo thought for a second before nodding. Kish grabbed her into his hands and began to walk as Ichigo held her nap sack in her arms, blushing and holding the bag up to cover her face.

_I want to see you again, but we could get in trouble. A part of me doesn't care, as long as you care for me, Kish. _Ichigo blushed at her own thought and bared her face in Kish chest.

* * *

Zakuro and Pai came back to the beach to see everyone gone. "Where did they go?" Zakuro asked. She looked at the stuff to find Ichigo's and Kish's where gone. "Oh." Zakuro sighed, happily. _maybe we did it! _She turned to Pai to see him packing his this into a bag.

"It's getting late." He said, plainly. He stood and flung his stuff over his shoulder. "I'll walk you back." Zakuro nodded and began to pack her things as well. "Can I as you something?" Pai asked. Zakuro looked at him and nodded. She turned back to her bag and Pai took a deep breath and began. "If I said you were exactly as I thought you'd be, would you be mad."

Zakuro smiled a bit, since Pai couldn't see and stood up, her back facing him. When she didn't answer at first, Pai thought he did something wrong an sighed. "No… not at all." Pai smiled a bit. Zakuro turned and walked closer to him. "If I said you need better pick up lines… would you'd get mad?" Pai smiled at her cleverness and walked towards her.

"No. Because, even if you insult me, it wouldn't change how I feel." Zakuro felt her heart speed up and a blush come across her checks. Pai moved a finger to her chin and moved closer to her, his lips almost touching hers, and his arms around her back, supporting her closer to him. Zakuro closed her eyes and waited for the moment, but… it never… happed. She opened her eyes to se what he was doing.

Pai was smirking at her and pulled back, leaving Zakuro very confused. "Was that pick up line better?" Pai asked, smirking again. Zakuro growled. He had gotten the best of her? No way!

Zakuro moved closer to him and kissed his lips, full and hard. Pai's eyes widened until shifting close and placing his hands where they once was, around her waist and back. Zakuro moved her hands to his hair, tugging on it slightly, as she moved her tongue to his lips, licking lightly for entrance. Pai opened and held her tighter.

No matter what Zakuro did, in his mouth, it didn't satisfy him. Then it hit Pai, She was doing that on purpose! He could tell by the way she'd smirk every time he'd tighten his grip, asking for more. Pai pulled back and tried to catch his breath. "Okay, we're even." Pai said, panting heavily.

Zakuro smirked. "Couldn't take it?" Pai growled at her but stood up strait and took her hand again.

"Let's go, I still have to walk you back." Zakuro smiled and leaned against his shoulder. Pai wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they continued to walk, hoping there was someway to see each other again.

* * *

MK: Finally! I tried to hard to make this very long! I hope I did a good job! Please update and tell me! ARIGATO!

-MewKoneko-chan1


	7. Chapter 7

MK: Okay, this is the next chapter! I hope you all like it. I kinda fingered out by someone, (A.K.A. ) that Ringo and Gato aren't a good couple… oops! TO ALL PEOPLE HOW HAVE READ THIS SO FAR, I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! In a reconcile, I shall add your characters in my story as friends of either the boys or the girls!

Add your info this way, onegai!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

B-day:

Back round info:

Other:

I know most of you will add girls but please add boys to and to keep form to much confusion, onegai, only add up to two people!

Anyway, here's the next chappie!

* * *

Chapter 7: Making another date.

* * *

"Onegai?" Mint asked again.

"I can't tell you." Ichigo answered. "It's my own secret." Again the red head and blue head seem to be fighting. This was something that often happened to roommates but Ichigo and Mint fought religiously! Everyone knew about there famous fights and those who know it, hated it! Out side there dorm, many girls looked at the room wondering if someone was dieing. One girl got mad and she walked to the door and knocked angrily.

"Guys!" She yelled. The girl had hennaed black hair and deep blue eyes. "Shut up! It's to early to fight.

"Sorry, Na-uo," Mint yelled. "But Ichigo has to tell me what happened!"

"What do you mean?" "Na-uo" Said as she stuck her head into the room. "What happened?" The girls blue eyes flickered and she ran onto Ichigo's bed, chin in her hands and he feet kicking the wall.

"Errrrrrrr." Ichigo said as she thought of an excuse.

Mint, excitedly, followed the black haired girl's example and laid on Ichigo's bed, the same way she did.

"I can't tell you!" Ichigo shouted.

"That's so mean! After we tried so hard to find him for you!" Mint said angrily. She crossed her arms and made a face. Ichigo rolled her eyes. "At lest tell me if he kissed you!"

"Wah!" "Na-uo" Said, excitedly. "Who kissed who? What did it look like? Was there tongue? Did you fall in love? OMG, Does he go to TLC? Was it Zakuro's brother? Will you see him again? Can I come? Can I bring a video camera? Why didn't I go? Am I not your friend? Did Mint go? Why did Mint go and I didn't? That's so unfair.

"I- urm… STOP ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS!" Ichigo yelled.

"Technically, the last one wasn't a question." "Na-uo" corrected.

"What ever! I'm still not telling you anything!" Ichigo yelled.

"Onegai!" Mint pleaded.

"Tell me what happened with Keiichiro." Ichigo smirked. "I heard from Zakuro-sama, she left you alone." She know she had Mint beat.

"WHAT!" "Na-uo" Shouted.

"Keep it down!" A dorm adviser yelled. "Momomiya, Aizawa, Who's in the with you?"

"Naomi Uotani." Mint, Ichigo and Naomi said in unison.

"Okay." The adviser went away.

"So, wait up, Ichigo kissed some dude, and Mint's dating Fujiwara-kun?" Naomi asked.

"No." Ichigo answered. "Mint was walking with Keiichiro and they set me up on a date with the guy from TLC. He kissed my cheek, that's it."

"Aww…" Mint and Naomi said in unison.

"Shut up!" Ichigo shot back. "Mint?"

"Nothing happened." Mint said sadly. "He just sat with in a tea shop."

Naomi looked sad, but she placed a hand on Mint shoulder. "I'm sure something will happened for you soon. I'm going back to sleep." She walked out of the room. "Night."

"Night?" Mint and Ichigo asked, laughing.

* * *

"Wake up, Zakuro-sama!" A girl with red hair yelled into the future super model's ear.

Zakuro smirked at Ringo's attempts and her clueless ness, cuz' , the fact was, Zakuro was very much awake. She couldn't sleep. A romantic dream, that included Pai, and her eyes where wide as she tried her best not to giggle and jump up and down and wait by the phone for Pai to call her! God, she was getting boy crazy! The very thing she hated!

"Well?" Ringo asked. "Are you gonna wake up!" Ringo yelled. Ringo couldn't hold it in! When she was walking back with Gato, Lettuce and Ryou, Ringo saw Pai walking back Zakuro and they where HOLDING HANDS! She had to know what happened! She was going crazy! "Come on! Zakuro-sama! Please tell me what happened! I'm gonna assume the worst if you don't tell me what happened with Pai!"

At this the lavender head shot to attention. She couldn't have rumors about her alrightly. She wasn't even famous yet! "Alright already!" Zakuro yelled. She threw the purple covers off her and stretched. "So what do you wanna know?"

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Ringo yelled, angrily. She jumped on Zakuro's bed and flopped on her stomach.

_GOD!_ Zakuro thought. _I'm being reduced to girl talk! _"Fine." Zakuro answered. "I was back to the spot we left Ichigo and Kish to see that the stuff was gone! So Pai said it was getting late and he'd walk me back. That's it!" Zakuro lied.

Ringo didn't buy it, but figured she'd answer with a, "Fine." "Well, you have fun, didn't cha?" Ringo winked before she go whipped in the head by lavender pillows.

"Shut up!"

* * *

"That's such a kawaii story, Pudding-san." Naomi smiled as she sat with Lettuce, Ichigo, Mint, Ringo, Zakuro and Pudding, near the library.

"I know." Pudding answered. "I really like Taruto-kun."

"Maybe we should make another day to meet them." Lettuce suggested blushing. Ringo looked at her and nudged her with her elbow. Lettuce reached over and pinched it. Since Ringo promised she wouldn't tell everyone what the saw, Lettuce trusted her more and wanted to hold her by her promise. If anyone found out, they'd think she was a gold digger.

Ryou Shirogane was one of the riches man alive, and everyone know it. The many other girlfriends he's had was called a gold digger ever since they dated him. The girls called them that out of jealousy. Yes, Ryou was rich but was also hot. With is golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Every time anyone was blushing and staring off into space, everyone know, they where thinking of Ryou Shirogane.

Lettuce didn't want people to know for 2 reasons. 1) The whole older thing. She was the sweetest person in this school. Everyone agreed and if they start thinking she's a gold digger… it would be just terrible! And 2) She didn't like the insecurity. Even thought she know he wouldn't, Lettuce still didn't want to be thinking Ryou was cheating on her. There where millions of girls prettier that her and they definitely knew it. If they found out, they'd get Ryou to forget about her and go with some other popular cheerleader with big butt and breast who had long blonde hair and…

Lettuce shuddered.

"Is everything okay, Lettuce onee-san, na no da?" Pudding asked.

Oh? Had she don't that noticeable? "Oh, everything's fine."

"Kay, I've gotta go!" Naomi said. "Ichigo-san, make sure I have that paper by the end of next week! We need that article!" Naomi ran off into the school.

"See ya, Na-uo!" Everyone yelled.

"So, you think we should see them again?" Zakuro asked.

"I do!" Ringo smiled. "I wanna see Gato again!"

"So! Ask you brother!" Ichigo shouted.

"Alright, Alright." Zakuro said as she pulled out her cell phone. "Hey, Keii-nii?** Yeah? Why are you up so early? **It's 10 am. **Whatever. -Sigh- What's up? **Can we hang out with you guys again? **I'll ask the guys later and call you back. Ja. **Ja."

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Keiichiro yelled. Kish shot up and hit his head against Tart's, who yelped when Kish hit him and got up. Ryou was alrightly wake and watching TV, and Pai and Gato shot up.

"Why did we bother to spend the night here if we know you where gonna wake us up?" Kish yelled. The green haired boy was very tired today. He was to busy trying to imprint the feel of Ichigo into his memory. Kish grumbled and threw his pillow at Keiichiro.

"Hey!" Keiichiro yelled in protest. "I have a good reason for waking you guys up!" He shouted in protest.

"What is it?" Ryou asked. He wasn't very mad. He's was more of a morning person than anyone of his friends, and usually woke up sooner them anyone. The turned down, "Mind or Mincia" and turned to Keiichiro.

"Zakuro wants to know if we want to hang out with them again." Keiichiro answered.

"Huh." Gato said. "Well, do we?" Everyone was silent. Who wants to admit they like some one. It may be a little… immature but it was still true.

"Why not." Tart answered, giving a better excuse than, "Yeah, I wanna see Pudding again."

Look at the difference between boys and girls.

"Okay, I'll call her later." Keiichiro flopped back down on his bed. "I'm going to sleep for now."

"Me too." Kish agreed.

A person stuck his head onto the door of the room, listing intently. "This is going to make a great article. Boy's get kicked out of TLC of inappropriate behavior towards MRC girls! The principal is going to thank me so much!"

* * *

MK: So not much there but thank you for reading! I know a lot of stories are putting people in there's but I would really appreciate it if you added to mine! I would fell better! (Don't ask, but I have a wired need to please people and to make them happy!)

Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

MK: HI! Like I said I was gonna add people! One by Spider Fairy-san, Iris Dumbledore-san, and the other by Angel Strawberry Kiss-san, Kurt Kyoko-san. (Goman, but I need a last name, ASK-san. Hope your not mad!) Anyway, room is still available, so onegai. Add characters! I promise I'll add them.

* * *

Chapter 8: The idea

* * *

"Yo!" Came a soft whisper to a boy with green spiky hair, as she continued to search the quad. "Yo, Kiwi!" The voice came louder this time and the boy was able to make it out. It was the voice of Kish.

(A/N: DUDE! I just heard how that sounds! It sounds like it's all important of something, like the voice of Jesus or something. Okay, sorry, I just thought it was funny. Back to the story.)

Kiwi looked over to a bench to see his friends on it. "Hey guys!" He ran up to them and smiled. "Yo, Ki-Ki!" Kiwi smiled at Kish.

"HEY! Don't call me Ki-Ki!" Kish yelled. "My name is Kish!" Kiwi opened his mouth to say something but Kish cut his off. "NOT KISSHU! Kish!"

"Fine." Kiwi answered. "Kill joy."

"Still wearin' the goggles?" Ryou asked, referring to the black goggles on his head. Kiwi touched them as if to check.

"Why would I threw away these? One little vacation and you think I had to get rid of these?" Kiwi asked.

"Little vacation!" Tart yelled. "You were gone for 2 weeks! What? Did Canada kidnap you?"

"Yeah. I finally got away. They locked me in a cage and force feed me snails and spiders." Kiwi answered with a roll of eyes. "So, what's new?"

"Where trying to get Kish a girlfriend and we meet some girls from MCR." Pai answered.

"So you admit!" Masaya yelled, walking towards them. "You have been going to MCR! The principal will have your head! Do you know you could get expelled for this? Suspended? Detention? This is up to the principal what he wants to do with you juvenal-"

"Aoyama, I didn't think your mouth could get bigger." Kiwi interrupted.

"Well, Kurt Kyoko-kun-"

"It's Kiwi!"

"I'm gonna call you by your real name. Not some foolish nickname!" Masaya yelled. "You can get suspended!"

"_If _you read the rule book, which I know you read religiously, you would see on page 65, subsection d, paragraph 2." Pai said as Masaya pulled the rule book out of his pocket. (A/N: Don't ask)", it clearly states that on Friday's, after school, Saturday and Sunday, before 9:00, we are allowed off school premises. And, as I'm sure you also know, MCR is not on school campus."

"BUT!" Masaya shot back. "It says page 72, subsection E, paragraph 7, And I quote, Never, under any circumstances are we allowed to go to MRC! So you are in violation and can be suspended!"

"Buuuut!" Kiwi said, jumping in. "Who ever said they meet them on MCR? WHAT NOW BITCH!"

Tart and Kish laughed as they high fived each other. "We won!"

"FINE!" Masaya yelled. "But you'd better watch yourself." Masaya stormed off.

"Good to have you back, Kurt." Gato said.

"So what's this about getting Kish a girl friend?" Kiwi asked.

"We're trying to set him up with this girl Ichigo." Keiichiro answered.

"But, if you get Kish a girlfriend, hell will freeze over." Kiwi joked.

"Oh, har har." Kish rolled his eyes.

"So these girls we where talking about. One is Keiichiro's sister, Zakuro, the other is a ballerina, Mint, another is an acrobat, Pudding, Another is a smart girl, Lettuce, Another is a clueless red head, Ringo and last is a writer for her school paper, Ichigo. We're going somewhere with them this weekend so, you wanna come?"

"Well, if I come, these gonna be no one for me." Kiwi said.

"We'll ask them to bring more friends." Tart suggested. Kiwi shrugged.

"Kay."

* * *

_It's alright to tell me  
What you think about me  
I won't try to argue  
Or hold it against you,  
I know that you're leaving,  
You must have your reasons,  
The season is calling  
Your pictures are falling down _

The steps that I retrace  
The sad look on your face  
The timing and structure  
Did you hear that he fucked her?  
A day late, a buck short  
I'm writing the report  
On losing and failing  
When I move I'm flailing now

"Do we have to listen to this?" Zakuro asked Naomi, who nodded turning up the radio she had with her.

"We must hail Blink-182!"

"I think you've gone insane." A girl with black hair and dark brown, almost black eyes said.

(A/N: Was that how you pictured her, Spider Fairy-san?)

She was sitting on the bench in near the library with Ichigo, Ringo, Zakuro, Pudding, Lettuce, Mint and Naomi as she kicked her skateboard under her feet, it's wheels rolling on the side walk in perfect time with her heartbeat.

"Iris, why don't you get a new skateboard, this one's all beat up." Ringo asked. Iris shrugged.

"I have not money. Waiting for my mom to send my allowance, via mail." Iris answered. "But if you wanna buy me a new one…"

"Like I have money!" Ringo yelled.

"True…"

"WHY ARE WE ALL BROKE!" Ichigo yelled.

"Speck for yourself!" Naomi smiled. "I got a job DJing at a club this weekend. Your all welcome to join!" She tugged her elastic off her wrist and tried her normal brown hair, with black and green streaks, into a low pony tail.

"Cool, na no da!" Pudding yelled. "We can invite Tat-tar and his friends, na no da!" Pudding was very excited about this.

"Tell me again, why do you go threw all that trouble with boys?" Iris asked.

"Well, I've had enough of hanging with girls all the time." Naomi smiled, before everyone turned to her and glared. "That is, I love hanging out with you guys!"

Zakuro roller her azure eyes. She pulled out her phone and began to dial numbers. The phone soon began to ring and finally Keiichiro answered.

* * *

"Moshi Moshi?" Keiichiro asked as he tried to silence his friends fighting in the background.

"**Hey, Keii-nii, We're going to this club tomorrow and where inviting you, but where bringing more friends."**

(A/N: This is Friday, Goman I didn't tell you.)

"Oh good, cuz we're inviting our friend Kurt "Kiwi" Kyoko." Keiichiro said. Once he said is name, Kiwi looked up and got in attention.

"Me? Why, I'm shocked!" He said sarcastically, before Tart talked him down.

"Okay, bye." Keiichiro hung up his cell phone and looked at his friends like they where crazy.

* * *

_Saturday morning…_

"…When I count to three you will open your eyes…" Iris said softly as she put dust on her sleeping roommate and continued her spell. "One…two…three…" She counted as at the strike of three, Naomi opened her blue eyes and glared gothic girl.

"Iris, I _have _an alarm clock." As if her words where magic, the alarm clock went off and Good Charlotte's "Life styles of the rich and famous" went off.

"Turn it down!" Iris said. Naomi walked over and turned it off, then she turned to Iris.

"What where you doing?"

"Calm down, Na-uo, I was just practicing." Iris answered, turning back to her desk and looked over her book.

"So I'm your genie pig!" Naomi yell spasing.

Iris rolled her eyes. "The club opening isn't until 4 pm, right?"

"Hai." Naomi answered.

"'Kay." She grabbed her skate board and rolled down the side walk towards Ichigo and Mint's dorm. There where probably still asleep, ne?

* * *

MK: Okay, thank you to all! I love the characters Spider Fairy-san and Angel Strawberry Kiss-san has given me! Please review and as I said before, THERE IS ROOM FOR EVEYONE! 


	9. Chapter 9

MK: Hi! I'm sorry this isn't a chapter. I repeat, NOT A CHAPTER! And I have my friend, Mi-san, My sister, Bia, and my cousin, Froggy-chan, to explain why.

Mi-san: Do to the where the stories at right now…

Bia:… We need all readers to…

Froggy-chan:…add more characters to the story.

MK: Yup! I need more character's since, readers know, that there gonna go to a club! I had an idea to add something to the story, that a girl at this club likes Kish or something.

Mi-san: So a slut? Oh, like it! Anyway, people can add as many people as you want.

Bia: That's gonna get confusing. Why not only come up to 3 or 4.

Mi-san: Is it your story!

Froggy-chan: It isn't your either!

MK: OKAY! EVERYONE SHUT UP:hears crickets: Good. Now I'm using Mi-san's idea and adding as many as you want. I'm gonna update tomorrow or maybe tonight if I have enough people.

Froggy-chan: Cool! I wanna add someone!

MK: Add info like this please:

Bia: You showed them alrightly!

MK: True… Well, Angel Strawberry Kiss-san and Spider Fairy-san, you can send more characters! I like yours! Anyway,

Mi-san: Please

Bia: Review

Froggy-chan: …THERE'S NOTHING FOR ME TO SAY!

MK: You said that!

Froggy-chan: True

Everyone: REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10

MK: Thank you for all the help! So in this chappie, I'd like to present Yushi-san's, Yushi Janke-san and Yuki Janke-kun, and an anonyms person's, Satu Takara-san and Kaoko Mutsumi-kun. Well, thank you all!

* * *

Chapter 9: Fun at the club

* * *

"You had to dress like that, huh?" Naomi asked. She brushed her hennaed black hair, with red and green streaks, into a pony tail. She wore jeans and a black t-shirt that said, "Manga, my anti drug." On the front and, "because when you're addicted to manga, who can afford drugs?" on the back. Naomi also wore black jeans with 3 chains going from the front to the back. She had figureless black and green stripped gloves with studded red bracelets around them.

"You know me." Iris answered. "I don't like wearing anything other that black." She answered. Iris wore black pants and a black shirt, both simple except for the spider webs on both of the pant legs. Her black hair was left down and had wrist bands on her writs and a black choker with a spider web design. (A/N: For Spider Fairy-san!)

Naomi threw herself on Iris's bed and rested her chin in her hands. "Why wouldn't you let me dye your hair?" She asked. Iris looked at her for a second before her eyes traveled to Naomi's temporary hair dye colors in the bathroom.

"Because." She answered in her usual cold voice. Naomi pouted.

"Dude, you'd look good with the black hair!" Naomi commented.

"Next your gonna ask me to listen to Blink-182."

"No, I'm just saying-"

"Dyed hair is your thing, not mine. Magic is my thing, don't change it. Now let's go." Iris replied. She fixed her wrist band as walked to the door. Naomi nodded and put on her neck less, a black, studded choker with falling stars on it.

Naomi hated when Iris did that. She'd say something cold, leaving her speechless and without words, Meaning she had lost. Iris looked at her with pity, just because she wasn't as serous as her. So Naomi couldn't be serous unless she was mad, which rarely happened. So she like her friends to call her Na-Uo and not Naomi Uotani. Maybe she should try to be more serous………Like that's gonna happen.

Naomi shook her head and followed Iris out the door. "What up! I'm the one getting us in!"

* * *

"How do I look?" Ichigo asked. Minto looked up from the mirror, which she was putting on her make up. Ichigo was wearing a pink and black stripped shirt with jeans. The shirt was a little bigger so it covered the top of her jeans. She had black and pink bracelets on one are and the other arm had pink braided bracelets. Half of her hair was in pig tails, held by black ribbon and she had a chunky black necklace. Ichigo turned to show Mint and she smiled.

"It looks great." Mint answered. She turned back to the mirror and continued with her make-up. She had light blue eye shadow and clear lip gloss.

"Why are you getting so dresses up?" Ichigo asked. Mint blushed but continued to put on the eye shadow. Then it hit her. "You getting dressed for Fujiwara-kun!" Mint glared at her and yelled her argument. "Fine!"

Mint stuck her noise in the air. She crossed her arm and sighed. She had a crush on Keiichiro ever since she had meet him. Mint didn't know what is was that apperled to her. Was it his long brown hair? Was is his deep brown eyes? Was it the fact he treated her like a gentelman? Or was it just a stupid crush? Something that didn't really matter. Something that would never happen. _If it didn't I would never really live. _She thought. _I have spent all my time being rich, I have nothing to show for it, but…Fujiwara-kun. He is a great brother and person. He's thoughtful, caring, sweet. He has all the qualities I addmier in Zakuro-sama._

"Mint? MINT? MINT AIZAWA!" Ichigo yelled. Finally, Mint realized she was being yelled at and turned her head sharply.

"WHAT!" Mint yelled.

"Gah!" Ichigo advanced backward. Man, Mint could get loud. "I was just asking to see what you where wearing, jeez!"

"Oh, Goman." Mint stood to show Ichigo what she was wearing. Mint's hair was in two buns with dark blue side locks framing her face. She wore a blue, one shouldered shirt with a white one underneath. She had a black shirt under it with dark blue pants under that. Mint also had a sky blue wristband and another bracelet, all white with a big, silver plate that had Kenji for mint. "So how does it look?"

"Good to impress Fujiwara-kun!" Ichigo smiled with a thumbs up.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you're differently gonna have Kish having perverted thoughts with what your wearing." Mint smirked. Ichigo glared at her an whipped a pink pillow at her. Ichigo didn't tell Mint about what happened with Kish, in fear of getting teased over and over again. Maybe she would tell her when Mint said something about Keiichiro. Well, at lest she had a plan.

"Come on. Na-Uo-san and Iris-san are waiting for us." Ichigo said as she walked out the door.

"Let's go get Lettuce-san and Pudding-chan along the way!"

* * *

"Okay, never tell anyone I asked but, -sigh- how do I look?" Zakuro asked as she finish brushing her lavender hair. She wore a black skirt with long, black, leather boots. The skirt went to her thigh and the boots went to her calves. I would have looked sluty if it wasn't for the black pants covering the boot and under the skirt. She also had a lavender, strapless top. Silver metal bracelets finished the look.

"GREAT!" Ringo gushed. "You look awesome! Pai's gonna wanna kiss you a million times! Which means I have to talk to you about save sex." Ringo nodded her head sagely. Zakuro gave a disused look and Ringo shrugged. "Or, not."

Before, Zakuro would have never had though of showing her insincere side to anyone, but now that Ringo know about Pai, Zakuro kinda felt her insecurities was nothing compared to her "Pai" situation. Now, Zakuro only trusted three people with her insecurities, Keiichiro, Ringo and Mint.

She trusted Mint, because it seem Mint wouldn't use it against her. Mint would just have shared hers. And sometimes, hers where worst.

"If anything-" She stopped dead in her words. "You know what? I'm not talking about this! Anyway, Would you let me do your hair?"

"Sure!" Ringo smiled, brightly. She sat before Zakuro and Zakuro grabbed her brush. Ringo wore a red shirt with a white one under it. She also had long, red and black necklaces with rubber, black bracelets that said thing like, "Hope, dream" etc. Last she wore black jeans with white accents. Once Zakuro's hair was finished, it was in a big, red ribbon.

"There. Like it?"

"Yuppers!" Ringo smiled. "Come on! Maybe we could get Lettuce and Pudding along the way!" Zakuro nodded and opened the door. Once she did, to hers and Ringo's surprise, there was Ichigo and Mint, walking towards Lettuce and Pudding's dorm. "Hey guys!" Ringo shouted. "GUYS!" Ichigo stopped and turned Mint around as well.

"Hey guy." They slowed down and Zakuro and Ringo caught up. "Where were gonna get Pudding-chan and Lettuce-san." Ichigo explained.

"We where too!" Ringo yelled excitedly.

* * *

"Pudding-san! Ichigo-san and the others are here!" Lettuce yelled as she fixed her green braids. She wore a white shirt under over a longer green one, with white shorts (A/N: Just to be clear. The shorts are longer that shorts but shorter that pants). She didn't wear any jeweler but green earrings.

"Coming, Lettuce nee-san, no da!" Pudding bounced towards Lettuce, tugging on her short blonde hair. She wore white pants with a yellow top and had small golden studs in her ears. Last, Pudding had once long orange chain around her neck.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Finally!" Naomi waved wildly. "Over here guys!"

"Hey!" Ichigo ran but to her and hugged her. "Goman it took so long. Mint was getting ready for Fujiwara-kun!"

"Shut up!" Mint slapped her on the arm.

"Don't look now but, I think someone's watching us." Zakuro whispered to Naomi.

"Huh?" Naomi asked confused until her eyes adjusted to the dark and saw the girl she was talking about. The girl had long purple hair in two wavy pig tails and deep violet eyes. The girl wore a black skirt with black boots that went very high so it showed her black and violet stockings. Her shirt was so long it went past her hands so it was held back by safety pins. "Oh, that's just Satu! SATU!" Naomi yelled.

Satu walked towards her and smiled shyly. "Hi. I came like you said, Na-Uo."

"Mind introducing us?" Ichigo asked.

Naomi smiled and looked away. "Guy this is Satu Takara. She's my friend. Satu, this is Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro, Pudding, Ringo and Iris. They have been my friends since the beginning of school."

Satu waved shyly and held her left arm with her right one. "Would you like some candy drops, na no da?" Pudding asked. Satu nodded and grabbed the small piece of candy. Once her popped it in her mouth, Satu smiled, not shyly, but almost like Ringo's smile.

"So what's this place? What it called?" Satu asked in a more hyper tone. Pudding turned to her friends and smiled.

"See candy is magical, no da!"

"No. Satu just starts getting hyper when she eats candy." Naomi explained. "It's like she's a whole different person."

"YUP!" Satu yelled. "So answer my question!"

"It's called Rock Zone." Naomi smiled.

"Of course." Iris rolled her eyes. Naomi smacked her arm softly and playfully.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Kish asked. Ryou nodded. They where outside a black painted building. Lights of all different colors come out of it and the faint sound of, "Avenged Sevenfold's, "Bat Country" was playing.

"That's what Keiichiro said Zakuro-san told him." Gato replied.

"Well, Let's get this party started!" Kiwi yelled. He ran ahead of all the guys but stopped before he grabbed the door handle. Kish and the other caught up to him and Kish asked,

"What's up?"

"Ladies first." Kiwi smirked at him.

"Shut up!" Kish pushed the blue eyed boy threw the doors. "They said to look for a girl with black hair, with green and red streaks in it, she's DJing, so we gotta find her and she'll get us past the bouncer." Kish pointed to the muscular looking man at the other side of the hall. (A/N: It looks like this, there's a front door and a hall way, leaning to the main door, which is where the bouncer is. Clear? Good! )

"Red and Green? It's like Christmas." Kiwi joked.

"Excuse me?" A voice said behind them. They all turned to see a girl with, of course, black hair with red and green streaks. Her deep blue eyes flickered playfully and a smile was on her face. "Christmas? That's a new one. Are you Zakuro-sama's Bro?"

"Hai." Keiichiro answered.

"Sweet!" The girl smiled brighter. "I'm Naomi Uotani, but call me Na-Uo." Naomi smiled. "There over here." She turned and walked towards the bouncer, the boys following her.

"Names onegai?" The bouncer asked.

"Yo, Jeff." Naomi held up a pass around her neck and the bouncer nodded.

"These guys with you?" Jeff asked.

"Huh?" Naomi turned and looked at them with a confused face. "No. Haven't seem them before."

Jeff step towards them and cracked his knuckles.

The guys gulped and turned to Naomi, pleading look on their face's.

"If this is about the Christmas crack, I take it back." Kiwi said, widening his blue/green eyes. Naomi giggled and tapped Jeff on the shoulder.

"Kidding, Jeff. There with me." Naomi said.

"Alright." He let them past. "Have a good time, Miss Uotani."

"It's Na-Uo!" Naomi yelled. Kiwi laughed.

"I know how you feel. I hate being call Kurt or Kyoko." Kiwi said to her.

"Your name's Kurt Kyoko?" Naomi asked astonished. Kiwi answered, cringing a bit. "You the guy who pranked that science teacher so he'd burn down your science lab!"

Kiwi smirked proudly and nodded. "You heard of me?"

"Yeah. You mad it so we didn't have to go to school for a week!" Naomi shouted. "I promised myself, I'd thank you, if I'd every meet you!"

Kiwi laughed, his hair swaying when he did. Naomi finally brought them to the table all her friends where at to see that Satu and Pudding where gone. Naomi sighed.

"Where's Pudding and Satu?" She asked.

Zakuro rolled her eyes an Mint looked down at her cup or tea. Lettuce pretened not to hear and walked up to Ryou and began talking as Iris took a bit of her pizza. Ichigo and Ringo only giggled embarrassed, as the pointed to the two girls on the dance floor. Naomi smacked her head.

As Satu was dancing, it seemed a boy with shaggy blue hair and green eyes, with a tint of blue, tried to get closer to her.

Ichigo walked to Kish and smiled. "Hey, who's that guy?" She asked pointing to the boy with Satu. Kish gave a confused face and looked in the direction.

"No, way!" Kish shouted, catching everyone's attention. (A/N: By Everyone, I mean all the friends) "Kiwi, Ryou, Pai, isn't that Mutsumi?"

"Let me see." they turned in the direction.

"Yeah." Pai answered.

"Who?" Zakuro asked.

"Kaoko Mutsumi, he's a boy that goes to our school. Some call him a lady charmer." Kiwi answered.

"HEY! There's Yushi!" Lettuce smiled as she waved to a girl with golden blonde hair and green eyes. She had a green scarf on, but other that that, she was covered head to toe in green and black. "YUSHI!" The girl looked up from her drink and looked around for the voice. She looked left and right, until Ichigo called this time. Then, she looked up. When Zakuro called she looked down.

Finally, Iris walked over and tapped Yushi's shoulder. She was surprised and Iris pulled her over to the group.

"Oh, hi!" Yushi smiled. "Goman, I didn't hear your voice's clear enough." She held out her hand. "I'm Yushina Janke, but onegai, call me Yushi."

"Hey, aren't you Yuki's little sister?" Gato asked. Yushi nodded her head excitedly up and down.

"How's he doing?" Kiwi asked. "Why wasn't he at school for the past couple days?"

"Broke his leg." Yushi answered. "It was kinda my fault."

"Don't wanna know." Iris said. She turned to Naomi. "Na-Uo, don't you have to DJ?"

"Oh, shit. I forgot. Hehe. Goman." She began to walk away but stopped. "Oh, yeah. You need to people to work those turntables so any volunteers?"

"I'll go." Kiwi said. "I'm the only one who would know how to do it."

"I don't think so!" Yushi pouted. "I know!"

"Okay. Great. Come on!"

* * *

Soon Panic! At the disco's , "I write sins, not tragedies" was playing and everyone was dancing. Everyone except Ichigo and Kish. She was looking for him. Finally, she gave up and sat at they're table, finishing her drink. Or that's what she was gonna do. She stopped before she had her first sip. She could believe her eyes.

* * *

MK: Sorry for the cliffy, but felt it was necessary! I promise, I will update tomorrow. Please review! 


	11. Chapter 11

MK: HI! Thank you reviews. I have come back with this new chappie. Here, I'd like to present, Mew-Sahara-sans, Sahara Sohma-san (You asked for me to pick the name, ne?) and David Mishomi-kun. Anyway, thank you! I know some might be mad for the cliffy, but I promised I'm continue today. Anyway, here it is.

* * *

Chapter 10: Being hurt. (A/N: Oh and Yushi-san, you can add someone else for Yushi-san to be with or, if you want, I'll make it up! Just e-mail me or Review!)

* * *

The thick, breathy smell of the artificial heat that blasted from the classroom's radiators made Ichigo's head pound. That, the memory of Saturday night, and her nature-loving geography teacher's droning about the Earth's surface and how it determines the flow of the river gave her the worst headache of her life. 

Saturday night started out like so much fun. Who would have ever thought it would have turned out like that? When Ichigo found where Kish was, he was taking to a girl with blonde hair in a skirt and tight shirt. When she saw them, Ichigo began to worry. But all of her worries began to grow to sadness and angry when the slut grabbed a hold on his shirt and pull him for a kiss. Ichigo ran as soon as she saw, running into Yushi, Mint, Naomi, Iris and Satu and they walked the crying pink haired girl home. Soon running into Zakuro, Pudding, Lettuce, and Ringo. All of them stayed over at Ichigo and Mint's to keep he company and talk. After, Ichigo felt better, but still heart broken.

Now, her she was. Sitting in geography class, massaging her temples until Mr. Myner, the teacher, finally had the decency to change the subject that the girls in MCR actually cared about.

"Don't forget, Friday is the field trip to Lake Placid. Remember to tell your parents by the end of the week. I don't want phone calls saying there child hasn't been returning phone calls." Mr. Myner rolled up his sleeves of his shirt, making Ichigo want to yell at him to turn the air off.

Everyone cheered and woo-hooed.

"I'm just as thrilled as you are." Mr. Myner's brown eyes flickered with pride. "This is a fantastic opportunity to learn about topography, orienteering, and survival skills in the _real _outdoors."

Ichigo looked over at Zakuro, to see her roll her eyes, as expected. Everyone except Mr. Myner knew this trip had nothing to do with topography or survival skills. It was all about three days they were going to spent camping in the wild with TLC boys. No parents, no homework, and to principal.

Anything was possible.

Ichigo could almost cry. The last thing we needed was to see Kish as she was trying to get over him. Zakuro had told her brother, or Pai, no one was really sure, about what happened and he told Kish. Now Kish was sending E-mails, Text massages, giving her friends massages to give to her, phone calls, anything to get her to talk to him. But, Ichigo refused them all.

Her friends, on the other hand, where practically jumping for joy about this. Well, except Iris, she didn't really care. Her friends where alrightly packing, sending massages to the guys and more, while Ichigo was left out. Yushi tried to assure to girl had she would find someone else, but Ichigo would smile and refuse, saying she didn't want a boy to pick up rebound. Zakuro seem to understand and said she could borrow her close. Making Ichigo look fabulous would make him lose face.

But Ichigo didn't want to cause problems so she refused.

Suddenly, she felt something on her hip vibrate. Looking down, she realized it was her pink cell phone. Ichigo flipped it open and saw the name, but inside she was hoping it wasn't Kish.

Zakuro. Thank god!

**Zakuro: Are you coming?**

**Ichigo: Why wouldn't I?**

The next massage come for Iris, apparently, Zakuro contacted everyone. (A/N: All there phones can call and send messages to more that one person at a time)

**Iris: The whole Kish thing**

**Naomi: You have to! You can NOT leave us!**

Ichigo looked over at the brown haired girl, who's hair was now with blue tips, as Naomi looked at her with a pleading face. Ichigo looked down, typing on her phone once again.

**Ichigo: I alrightly said I was going.**

**Yushina: Does this thing work?**

**Iris: Duh.**

**Yushina: HI! Anyway, Ichigo's going right?**

**Ichigo: Yes.**

**Pudding: Good, good, na no da!**

**Zakuro: You even say that when you type!**

**Lettuce: lol!**

**Mint: I think you should just get over it, Ichigo.**

**Ichigo: It's hard to. I… don't really know why.**

**Satu:………Did you… love… him?**

**Ichigo: I don't know. At lest, I don't think so.**

**Zakuro: Sounds to me like you do.**

**Ichigo:**

She wanted do disagree, but Mr. Myner interrupted Ichigo.

"And Miss Momomiya, let me remind you that this field trip is also a great way to add ten percent to your grade." Mr. Myner said. Ichigo discreetly dropped her phone back into the pocket of her jeans.

"Why are you saying that to _me_?" Ichigo asked, widening her brown eyes, trying to look innocent. Did everyone need to know she gotten a C on her last test?

"I'm not _just_ saying that to you." Mr. Myner replied, sounding slightly offended. "I'm saying it to everyone in the class who got less that a B on the world hunger quiz."

TheA students giggled, Lettuce and Satu among them. Zakuro and Iris shot the a firm stop-that look.

"Not all of us _need _to know how to survive off the land." Naomi shot back. "Some of us can actually afford groceries and electricity. And the ones who can be tested on something more important. Like how tonot become a tree hugging freak. Oh, and by the way, are you related to Masaya Aoyama?"

The C students giggled and cheered and Naomi bowed her head in gratitude. Every know Masaya Aoyama. He was a school boy form TLC who was supposable the _best hall monitor _and an environmentalist. Other words, to everyone, a tree hugging freak.

Before Mr. Myner could say another word, the bell rang. The high-pitched screech of chairs sliding back across the freshly waxed floors and snapping sound of paper getting clipped back into binders meant they were done for the day.

* * *

"Kish." Kiwi whispered. "KISH!" He whispered louder. Kish covered his face some more with his arms some more. His hair the only thing seen. Kiwi rolled his eyes and poked Kaoko, who was in front of him. "Kaoko?" He whispered until the blue haired boy turned. 

"Nani?" He asked, until is eyes came across Kish. "What's wrong with him now?"

"Ichigo." Kiwi whispered back. Kaoko rolled his eyes the same way Kiwi did. Ryou, sitting behind Kish, threw a paper ball, sharply, at his head. Kish's head shot up and he glared at the blonde, who turned his head, trying to look innocent.

"Excuse me!" The teacher, Mr. Dingle, yelled at the four boys. They eminently, shrunk in there chairs at his strong, powerful voice. "If you what to go on the field trip, you will be good and listen." Mr. Dingle moved his attention around the room, until his eyes landed on Pai. "Mr. Pai, what are one of the rules on this trip?"

As Pai gave a long answer, Kish retreated to his self made cave in his arms. If only Ichigo would let him explain. Ever since Keiichiro told him what Zakuro said, he couldn't eat, sleep, or anything that didn't have him ending up thinking about Ichigo. That girl just keep forcing herself on him and kissed him. As soon as she did, Kish pushed her off, glared at her and went to find Ichigo to tell her what happened. Her found her running to her friends and wondered why. When he was about to talk to her about it, she walked off with her friends so he figured he'd call her tomorrow only to find, she wouldn't call him back.

Now, here he was going crazy.

"Good. Now, remember if you go into the girls cabin for any circumstances you will be sent home." Mr. Dingle turned to face the board behind him and ran the white chalk in his hands over the board, letting it make a loud screeching sound.

"What if we all day and one of us has to repopulate the earth?" Kiwi asked as boys behind the either chuckled and high-fived each other.

"Who would what to repopulate the earth with you?" Mr. Dingle asked with a playful smiled and the boys, "oh"ed at the joke.

"Coming from the guy who hasn't had a date since the ice age." Kiwi crossed his arms.

The bell rang and all the boys quickly ran out of the room hoping to get away for the anger.

"Nice one, Kiwi!" Ryou high-fived him, before throwing his arm around hit to give Kiwi a noogie.

"Hey stop!" Kiwi yelled.

"So, whacha gonna do about that Ichigo chick?" Kaoko asked. Kish shrugged.

"I don't know. She wont talk to me! She won't listen to me!" Kish answered. "I just wanna explain but she won't let me talk."

"Maybe you should talk to her friends." Tart recommended. Kish shrugged. "Well, let's go. Class is over and I wanna play some video games."

* * *

"You think Ichigo-san will get better?" A girl with blonde hair and green eyes asked Pudding. Pudding was usually depressed today, just like her friend. 

Pudding shook her head. "I don't know, na no da. What do you think Sahara-chan, na no da?"

"You know Ichigo-san." She said, become more and more hyper. "I'm sure she'll be find!"

"Are you going on the field trip, na no da?" Pudding asked, her kawaii monkey like smile returning.

"Of course! Davy said he was going!" Sahara smiled.

"PUDDING!" Ichigo yelled running towards them. "Pudding-chan!" She finally managed to catch up to them. "Oh, hey, Sahara."

"Hey!" Sahara smiled. "So, what are you bringing for the class trip?"

"I don't know yet." Ichigo answered. "Everyone else seems to though."

"Wow, even Yushi?" Sahara asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo smiled. She would get over this. With her friends, she'd get over this.

* * *

"DAVID LIKE'S SAHARA! DAVID LIKE SAHARA!" Tart and Kiwi yelled to a boy with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. 

"Would you stop!" He yelled.

"No way, Davy!" Kish added.

"Okay, that's it!" The kid named David, tackled Kish, Kiwi and Tart to the floor. "WET WILLY!" He yelled as he licked his fingers as stuck the in his victims ears.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Shut up!" Kaoko shouted. "You want Aoyama to come in my room?"

"No, but tell them to stop!" David laughed. Kaoko rolled his eyes and laughed. Kish smiled. His friends would help him get Ichigo back. They were the best. With there help, he'd have her back.

* * *

_Friday… _

(A/N: I know I'm going by these day's kinda fast, but there's nothing good I can write!)

* * *

"Flash light?" Zakuro said, looking over a paper Lettuce had printed off the computer. She had thought it was a good idea to check everything they should have to not have confusion and get everything they needed. So everyone was in Lettuce and Pudding's room, checking there things. Zakuro wore a lavender skirt with black lines on it and a lavender tang-top. 

"Check!" Ichigo answered as she shoved her pink flashlight into one of her bags. She wore a pink dress with jeans underneath.

"Batteries?" Zakuro asked.

"Check!" Yushi yelled as she threw in many bags of unused batteries into her light green backpack. She wore a green scarf that, got in the way so she flung the other part over her shoulder, with a grass green cords and a black t-shirt.

"Underwear? Socks, bra's, and panties?" Zakuro asked, she looked away form the paper to her lavender duffle bag and nodded.

"Check." Mint answered, throwing blue socks into her bag. She wore a navy blue v-neck shirt with jeans.

"Cameras?" Zakuro asked, once again.

"Got um'!" Naomi shouted. "And charges!" She placed a violet camera in her bag. She pulled back her hennaed black hair with violet and blue streaks and wore a purple tang-top over her black one and dark washed jeans.

"Magazines?" Zakuro asked.

"Check!" Sahara held up a huge stack of magazine. She wore an orange Chinese top with jeans.

"Video camera's?" Zakuro asked.

"Check." Iris answered. She wore black jeans with a black, long-sleeved shirt with spider web designs on the sleeves that fanned out. She turned on her camera to check and turned it off, placing it in her bag.

"Charges?" Zakuro asked.

"Yuppers, na no da!" Pudding cheered. She wore a yellow t-shirt with jeans that had banana designs on the legs. She held many cords in her hands and stuffed them in her orange backpack.

"Sleepwear?" Zakuro asked.

"Got them!" Ringo smiled, holding up red boy shorts with matching top. She wore a long skirt with a white t-shirt.

"First aids?"

"Ano…check." Lettuce said as she pack a white box in her green back pack. She wore a green dress that had little designs of fish on the bottom.

"And extra candy?"

"Here!" Satu smiled, holding up a small bag of candy. She had a violet t-shit with a white one underneath and a white shirt.

"You ate some didn't you?" Naomi asked. Satu nodded wildly and Naomi rolled her eyes and slapped her arms softly.

"Let's go! The bus is gonna leave in 2 hours." Zakuro said as she stood after she zipped up her bag.

* * *

"DAVY!" Sahara shouted and tackled the boy. "I can't wait for this trip to start! Your sitting by me on the bus, ne?" 

"Yeah!" David answered. "Come on, Sahra." She pulled her onto the bus and they sat where her friends and his friends where sitting.

"Tar-tar-kun! I missed you!" Pudding pulled the boy onto the bus and the rest of the girls and boys followed saying hi to the people they haven't seen in a week.

Ichigo sat with Mint in the very back row, across from David and Sahara. In front of them was Kish and Kiwi across form Naomi and Iris. In front of them where Ryou and Lettuce and across for them where Pudding and Tart. There rest of the kids at TLC and MRC where in front of them singing camp song. That's when Naomi snapped.

"SHUT UP! SING SOMETHING BETTER!" Naomi yelled.

Iris laughed slightly. "I know what you wanna hear." Iris dug in her back pack of a small radio and turned it on.

_Hanging out behind the club on the weekends  
Acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends  
I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour  
I remember it's the first time that i saw her...there _

She's getting kicked out of school cause she's failing  
I'm kinda nervous, cause I think all her friends hate me  
She's the one, she'll always be there  
She took my hand and that made it i swear…

"Whoo-ho!" Naomi smiled. "Blink-182! _Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show, She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know, She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window, Everything's better when she's around, I can't wait till her parents go out of town, I fell in love with the girl at the rock show._" She sang.

"You're a pretty good singer." Iris said.

"Everyone, quite down. Where almost here!" Mr. Myner shouted. Before long, the whole bus filled with cheers.

* * *

MK: There. I think that was my longest chapter! As Alsways, I still haveroom for anybody, so you can keep adding!Well, thank you for all the support! Will update soon! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	12. Chapter 12

MK: Okay, here the next chapter and I'm putting in Mew B.S.R.E-san's, Bethany and Simone. And The next chapter might have fluffy, but I need help with the new character couples. So please review.

* * *

Chapter 11: Camping

* * *

The bus pulled up into a empty parking grounds on top of a hill. Two cabins where on each side with two bathhouses next to them and a big dinning house between the, very far back. All the children stood, but Mr. Dingle stood and stopped all the kids. He began to talk, but no one listened. They where to busy squirming in there sets, hoping for release.

"Now, I think would be a good time to tell all of you we needed some parents to help on this trip." Mr. Dingle announced. "So we would like to thank the child who's parents are coming: Naratu Hotma-kun, Lettuce Midorikawa-san, Hojo Higora-kun, and Naomi Uotani-san."

Naomi stopped, eyes widening. "NO WAY!" Ichigo gave her a sympathetic look, that just mad her feel worse. Lettuce gave her a look that said, "I know how you feel."

"My mom's here too." Lettuce sighed, pointing at a woman with light green hair and green eyes, who was waving at her. Ryou chuckled as wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Your mom is not like mine. Trust me." Naomi said, looking at the floor and shaking her head. She began pinching herself and stopped when she saw her friends looking at her with a strange face. "Hoping this is a dream." Them her friends turned to each other and gave and "Oh" look on there faces.

"Mimi!" A woman with brown hair and green eyes shouted to the bus. Satu looked out her window and closed her window and ducked down.

"Is that your mother?" Iris asked, pointing to the window. Naomi looked and put her face in her hands. "I'll take that as a yes. Oh, boy this is gonna be a long three days."

"Why does she call you-" Yushi stopped to think. "Oh. Cause Nao_mi _Mini_ me_ I get it!" She head her pointer figure in the air and smiled. Satu, who was next to her giggled shyly.

"Mimi, not mini me." Satu laughed. Yushi turned red, smiled sheepishly and gave a slight, "Oh." Naomi could have laughed, if she wasn't completely embarrassed.

"Everyone step off the bus in an orderly fashion." Mr. Myner said. As if they didn't hear him, all the kids ran off the bus. Naomi walked slowly, but when she got down, her mother hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Mimi! I'm so happy to see you! I missed you so much!" Mrs. Uotani was so happy.

"Guys this is my mom, Celesta Uotani." Naomi said, as she mother squeezed her.

"You're part Mexican?" Tart asked. Naomi nodded, but couldn't move.

"MOM! I want to talk to my friends!" Naomi whined.

"Oh!" Celesta let go and turned to the kids. "Since I'm only gonna be here for one day, I'm gonna take this chance to meet all of you! I'm Celesta Uotani!" Celesta's voice was hyper, with a thick Mexican accent, nothing like her daughter. "What are you're names?"

"I'm Ichigo, that's Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Ringo, Satu, Iris, Sahara and Yushina." As Ichigo said each name, the girls bowed.

"Wow. Mimi has so much friends!" Celesta said. She turned to the boys. "Are you her friends as well?" The boys nodded and introduced themselves. "People used to say Mimi looked like me, but now… She dyes her hair so much, we look nothing alike." Celesta sighed as she played with her daughters violet streaks. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"People wonder why I dye my hair." She murmured under her breath.

"Well, I have to meet the other teachers. Bye Mimi!" Celesta walked off and began to talk to Ms. Midorikawa. (A/N: Okay, I think Lettuce's mom is married but, my story! My rules! Besides, with this it's gonna get funny.)

"Okay, anyway! Smile!" Ichigo said as she snapped a picture with her pink digital camera. "It's so beautiful here!" She said. It was the happiest anyone had seen her since the whole Kish thing.

"How about one of us by the fire pit!" Ringo called as she threw her arms around Zakuro and Yushi. Yushi gave a toothy smiled as she held up a victory sign and Zakuro smiled warmly and threw her arm around Ringo as well. Ichigo took the picture as the boys walked with their classmates.

"Look at the mountains behind us!" Satu yelled, shyly. Ichigo gasped, turned as started shooting away. "They're so big and snowy!"

"Pace yourself, Ichigo." Iris said, tonelessly, but inside she was happy Ichigo was happy for now. "We haven't even seen the cabins yet."

"I know but it's so incredible." Ichigo took a deep breath, to calm herself, and took her last picture. In was much colder in the mountains of Kyoto that it was in Tokyo, so none of the girls where dressed for the weather, hence, why Zakuro was bouncing up and down, trying to warm up.

"Can we please go inside and change!" Zakuro shouted. Pai came from behind her and wrapped her in his jacket. Zakuro smiled at the warmth.

"Welcome to paradise." Mr. Myner said. But on one was impressed. They where to busy rubbing their arms, trying to stay warm, while Mr. Dingle searched for Gus, their mysterious contact that had the keys to the cabins. "Did you know Lake Placid was the site or the 1980 winter Olympics?"

"Zzzzzzzzzz." Kiwi said to loud. All the kids giggled. Mr. Myner sighed and let it go. He knew all about Kiwi, so he would let Mr. Dingle deal with him.

"This place is to cool." Naomi smiled.

"It's cold." Iris sighed, shoving her hands in her pockets. Mr. Dingle came rushing back with a big round ring of keys.

"Who's ready to see where well be living for the next three days?" Mr. Dingle asked.

"OMG! Lettuce is that your mom?" Yushi asked as she pointed to a woman with green hair laughing with Mr. Myner. Lettuce's eyes widened. She tried to move her mouth but no world came out. Finally, Iris came up and smacked her on the back and Lettuce was able to make words.

"No way! I thought I would have it better that Na-Uo when I saw her mom and now my mom is flirting with my teacher!" Lettuce placed her head in her hands and Ichigo and Pudding padded her back. "I think I'm gonna barf!"

"Ladies first." Mr. Myner shouted, leaning the way to their cabins. He unlocked the wooden door and they stepped inside. The entire room smelt like sweet pine needles. There were 70 bunk beds, but not the kind you'd see in the movies, the post where made of hefty shellacked logs and the mattresses are thick and covered with fluffy featherbeds. Each bunk had different colored blanket folded across them and different colored pillows on them.

White, fluffy sheepskin rugs covered most of the dark wood floors, except for the area around the fireplace. That was pilled high with pillows and different color suede beanbags. Fake stuffed animal heads hung across the mantel adding the final touches to the hunting lodge theme. A row of ten cedar closets lined the wall of the cabin, so each girl had her own storage area.

"Wow." Naomi smiled. "This is so flipping awesome!" Satu smiled and nodded.

"I have to agree."

The girls rushed to clam beds and Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Ringo, Naomi, Iris, Satu, Yushi, and Sahara run to the last beds in the corner.

Ichigo got a bed the farthest from the door. It was the top bunk with a pink blanket and red pillow and Mint grabbed the on under her. Hers had a sky blue blanket and a night blue pillow. Naomi and Satu picked the one next to it, Iris getting the top. Iris had a black blanket and pillow and Naomi's had a violet blanket as well and a black pillow. Iris and Zakuro had the ones next to them, Zakuro on top.

Zakuro's had a lavender blanket with a pink pillow and Satu's bed had a violet blanket with a lavender pillow. Sahara and Pudding got the one's next to them, with Sahara on the top. Pudding's bedding was a yellow blanket and an orange pillow while Sahara had a yellow pillow and white blanket. Yushi got the last on next to them, the bottom. Here's had a green blanket with a black pillow. A girl with blonde hair got the bed on top of Yushi's.

Mint's eyes focused on the blonde, them she turned to Ichigo. "Why does that girl look familiar?" She whispered to Ichigo. Ichigo shrugged. She looked at the girl and squinted her eyes. Then it hit her! She widened her eyes.

"That was the girl who made out with Kish!" Ichigo whispered. Mint nodded sadly. Another bus pulled into the camp grounds and more girls walked into the cabin.

"Wow, this trip is popular." Mint said. The girls walked into the room, but only 2 Ichigo and her friends recognized. One had light brown hair and green eyes.

"Bethers!" Ichigo shouted. The girl looked at her and waved, but put up her pointer figure to say she would be there in a minute. The girl looked through the crowd as if she was looking for someone. She smiled and her eyes widened as she found the person she was looking for. She ran towards a girl with Blonde hair and red eyes.

Soon, the girls ran to Ichigo.

"Pinky, Bethers!" Ichigo smiled. "I thought you guys weren't gonna show!"

"Why wouldn't we show?" The blonde asked.

"Bethany Kamui-san, Simone Kunisake-san, go find your beds and talk later!" Mr. Myner said, as he walked in to check on everyone. He gave a disapproving look and turned. Everyone rolled there eyes and began unpacking. Bethany and Simone took the bed next to Yushi's. The top, which was Bethany's, had blue pillow and green blanket and the bottom, Simone's, had a pink pillow and green blanket.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open and boys came into the room. "YUKI! YOU CAME!" Yushi called as she ran to tackle her brother. The girls giggled and returned to there unpacking as if the boys weren't there. Ichigo looked like she was trying to bury her face in her bag. Mint gave her a confused look until she remembered and looked towards the crowd. Kish as not there. Mint gave Ichigo a smile and Ichigo unburied her head.

The girls and boys where talking until Mr. Myner and Mr. Dingle ran threw the doors.

"Boys, back to your cabins!" Mr. Dingle yelled.

"There you are." Mr. Dingle said. "I gave you boys permission to take a quick trip to the bathroom, not to visit the girls."

"Next time you are caught in here, you will face suspension." Mr. Myner said. "You are not to enter the girls cabin under any circumstance! And if any of you decide to take off into the woods again without supervision you will face expulsion."

"Whoa, dude, no need to use the E word again." Kiwi explained. "We where just exploring the grounds. you know, taking and interest in topography." He made air quotes for topography and everyone laughed.

"Yes, well, you still aren't allowed in the woods." Mr. Myner continued. "I don't care if you where exploring or anything else, but the woods are forbidden. There are bears and wolfs in there so no one goes!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Naomi answered. "What do you expect us to do? Go running free in the woods?" Her friends laughed.

"Better safe that sorry, Miss Uotani. Well, let's go boys." Mr. Dingle walked off.

"Tomorrow, we will start on our first project and you will get time to walk around." Mr. Myner said as he walked out the cabin.

* * *

MK: Okay, so this is the beginning of the camping so the next chapter will probable have fluff, if I wanna write it, but now with the new characters, I need help with couples. There could be triangles as well so PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME WITH COUPLES! 


	13. Chapter 13

MK: HELLO MY PEEPS! (Do I have peeps?) Anyway, I want to write a fluffy chapter next, but I need help! THE COUPLES, THOSE DAMN COUPLES!

Of course, you know, I need ppl to, plz, review and help me think of couples.

So far, I have:

Blonde chick(Her name will be clear in next chapter)xKishxIchigo

RyouxLettuce (But I'm thinking of putting a triangle)

PaixZakuro

PuddingxTart

RingoxGato

And, if you want, Mew B.S.R.E-san, Angel Strawberry Kiss-san gave me a character so I maybe can par him up with Bethany or Simone, or whatever.

Here's Angel Strawberry Kiss-san's person:

Name: Flame (Real name: Akeno) Hiroshi

How He Looks Like: bright red hair with icy blue eyes.

Personally: have a firey personally, always having rude comments, only nice to the one he likes/loves. Protects and always have her back. Single and likes red and green.

So anyway, people help me!


	14. Chapter 14

MK: Alright, I have an idea for the next chappie, but I still need help with the couples! I will put Rose-san, Flame-san, TJ-san, and Jamuse-san, like people requested and I have some couples figured out but I still need couples for the following people:

Naomi

Kiwi

Yushi

Iris

Yuki

Rose

TJ

The couples I have are:

SaharaxDavid

SatuxKaoko

JamusexSimone

FlamexBethany

And the others in the last post I made. So please PPL, I need you to help me MAKE couples out of Naomi, Kiwi, Iris, Yuki, Yushi, Rose and TJ.

I might add this character that my sis requested for someone, He's a boy, but I still need help.

Domo Arigato, minna

-MewKoneko-chan1


	15. Chapter 15

MK: Okay, now I have finally figured everything out! Here are the finalized couples!

Blonde chink(Name: Mihoshi)xKishxIchigo

RyouxLettuce

PuddingxTart

MintxKeiichiro

ZakuroxPai

RingoxGato

SaharaxDavid

SatuxKaoko

JamusexSimone

FlamexBethany

ReizoxRose

Naomi Kiwi (Sorry, bluepearlprince-san, but the creator of Kiwi-kun wanted this couple)

TJxYuki

(This person was made by bluepearlprince-san, I hope you like the couple, Yushi-san, once you meet him!) and UdoxYushi. I'd like to thank all everyone who helped me! And no lemon, (I'm to chicken to write it.) Anyway, I picked these out with some help from the people who reviewed, people who e-mailed and my friends and family, Mai-san, Bia, Froggy-chan, and Cyn-san!

THIS IS DEDICATED TO ALL WHO HAVE HELPED!

Chapter 11: Fluffy!

Kish started at the ceiling, waiting for his friends to return. He was laying on the last bunk in his cabin, which he shared with Kiwi.

The only people in the room where Masaya, he refused to go to the girls cabin thinking he'd get in trouble, and his friends, Reizo, a boy with messy blonde hair and blue eyes, who didn't fell like going, Flame, a boy, who like Kiwi, would rather be called Flame, a name they gave him to match his hair, than Akeno Hiroshi, with bright red hair and blue eyes, who was still unpacking, Jamuse, or James as they called him, a boy with black hair that curled behind his neck and blue eyes with a path of freckles across his nose, who didn't want to go, for reasons he wouldn't tell, and Udo, a boy with shaggy, dirty blonde hair and deep brown eyes, who was sleeping with his usual baseball cap, over his face.

All the boys had came on the second bus, so they just came. Kish sighed, it seemed everyone know what had happened, but some people took different sides, and now he had learned, the girl who made his love life miserable was named Mihoshi Regona, and was also on this trip.

Just his luck.

_What would it take Ichigo to see I'm sorry! All I want is her back! I don't even like that girl! If only she heard the whole story…_

"Yo, Kish!" David yelled. Kish sighed and looked over the side of his bed. "Mr. Dingle and Mr. Myner wants to talk to us. They're givin' us time to walk around and hang out." Kish nodded and sunk back into his bed. "Come on, Kish, or I'll come up there and drag you down!"

"Alright, I'll go but you have to help me first." Kish said. David sighed and climbed the ladder to Kish's bed.

"What's up?"

"Help me get Ichigo back." Kish said.

David sighed until and idea hit his head. "I got it! You have to show Ichigo how much you care for her!"

"Oh, that helps!" Kish spat back. He shook his head. Udo over herd and climbed the ladder half way, only having his head on Kish's bed.

"You could do something desperate, like in the movies!" Udo suggested. "I know, in the middle of the night go to her cabin and tell her the truth."

"Mr. Dingle said if he catches us in there, we would get suspended." David corrected. Udo thought of a second until he had a funny thought come in his head.

"Then dress like a girl and tell her." Udo laughed. Kish thought for a moment.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!"

"NANI!" David and Udo said in unison. "I think you're a little high." David commented.

"No, don't you see? Ichigo will have to listen to me, since I've gone though such extreme masseurs! I just need some girls clothes!" Kish thought for a second until her realized a whole class of girls where outside.

Baka Kisshu.

"Let's go!" Kish yelled as he ran outside.

"Not so loud!" Masaya yelled after him.

"This is gonna go on forever." Said a girl with pinkish-purplish eyes and long light pink hair that goes to her waist and curls. She sat next to Bethany, Sahara, Iris, Satu, Ichigo, Ringo, Pudding, Lettuce and Simone, watching a girl with brownish/red hair with dark red eyes play volley ball against Naomi.

"I second that, Rose-san, na no da." Pudding agreed. "TJ and Naomi could play forever." Everyone nodded in agreement. Naomi spiked the ball and TJ almost missed it, but a hand hit it back to Naomi. TJ turned and saw Kiwi standing never them.

"Hey dudes!" Kiwi smiled.

"Kiwi! What up?" Naomi asked. "Oh! This is TJ and Rose." Naomi said. The two girls bowed and smiled.

"So…" Kiwi stopped. He was about to say something, when he noticed everyone was looking at him. He grabbed Naomi's hand and pulled her to him. "I need some girl clothes to give Kish." Naomi pulled away and looked at him questionably.

"Is Kish trying to get a date with a dude? I know he missed Ichigo, but I didn't know he was that desperate." Naomi said.

Kiwi chuckled. "Nah, he's trying to get Ichigo back."

"By cross dressing?"

"No, he's --You know what, you'll find out later, just get me some clothes." Kiwi sighed. Naomi nodded and walked to her friends.

"I've gotta go." Naomi said.

"Aww… man." TJ sighed. "I wanna finish the game!" She turned to her friends sitting on the bench and smirked. "Who's gonna play?" A round of moans came for the crowd and Naomi laughed and turned.

"Okay, let's go." Naomi said to Kiwi.

"Have fun with your boyfriend, Na-Uo, na no da!" Pudding shouted. Everyone giggled. Naomi turned red and turned and yelled at Pudding.

"He's not my b-"

"Hurry up!" Kiwi yelled. He grabbed Naomi's wrist and pulled her as he ran.

"Anyway, I'm getting kinda bored." Ringo sighed. "Let's get outta here."

Iris nodded in agreement.

"Come on!" TJ yelled. "I still wanna play!"

"Calm down." Rose disagreed. "It's not like anyone of us could beat you anyway!" TJ shrugged.

"ROSE!" A male voice yelled. Rose recognized it eminently and sighed. Reizo ran up to her with Udo, Tart, Ryou, Keiichiro, David, Kaoko, Flame and James. "What's up, sexy?" Reizo asked as he threw his arm around her. Rose sighed and wiggled out of his grasp.

"How's your room, Davy?" Sahara asked.

"It's okay, I guess. I have to share with Mr. Playboy over here!" David pointed to Kaoko.

"SHUT UP!" Kaoko pushed David.

"W-what do you guys wanna do?" Lettuce asked. Ryou gabbed her hand.

"Wanna go by the lake?" Ryou asked. Lettuce blushed and nodded, following the blonde. Lettuce looked back at her friends, giving them a look that said she was sorry she was leaving. Ringo giggled and waved to her green haired friend. All the other girls followed her example. Tart and David started laughing very hard.

"GIRLS!" Mr. Myner yelled. "It's almost time for light's out! Everyone in their cabins!"

"Let's get outta here!" Simone said. James blushed at hearing her voice. They girls and boys ran of in different directions, but TJ looked back, to made sure they got all her stuff, and saw Yuki look back at her. His green eyes brightened when he saw her look at him and TJ looked away, slightly bushing.

Ichigo tossed and turned in her bunk bed, surprisingly not waking Mint up form her sleep. A soft hand ran threw her hair and Ichigo was forced to open her eyes. Her eyes where staring into gold ones, ones she used to see on _his _face.

Kish's eyes.

"K-kish?" She whispered. The think didn't look like Kish. The thing wore a black skirt with a black shirt and black boots. Most of which had violet hints. It wore a wig that seemed disarrayed and was light green. "Kish is that you?" She whispered again.

'it' nodded. "Hey, Ichigo." Kish said quietly. "Whacha doing?" he asked.

"Um… I don't know, sleeping." Ichigo whispered sarcastically. "What are you wearing? Is that Na-Uo's clothes?"

"Yeah." Kish answered in a whisper. "I have Kiwi asked her so I could come down here and tell you… I miss you… a lot." Ichigo turned to him, sitting up in her bed.

"If you missed me, that why did you make out with Mihoshi at the club!" Ichigo said.

"She force me!" Kish said. "I never wanted to, I was just talking to her and out of nowhere she kissed me! I miss you, Ichigo, and I'm really sorry. Please forgive me, cuz' I've been so crazy with out you." Ichigo felt tears in her eyes. She threw herself on Kish and smiled.

"I missed you too!" She pulled back and looked in her eyes. Kish leaned forward and kissed her. _My first kiss._

"Yuck!" Satu cried. She pushed away the plate in front of her. "These eggs taste like soup."

"I'm not a café or anything but I'm pretty sure it's not suppose to taste like that." Yushi commented. Satu giggled.

"Well, duh."

"Hey, girls." Udo said as he sat down with Kaoko next to him. "What's good to eat." Yushi had an idea pop in her head as she pushed the plate towards the boys.

"Try the eggs." Kaoko shrugged and grabbed the spoon and shoved it in his mouth.

"Oh, god! It sucks!" Kaoko yelled. Satu giggled and Yushi cracked up.

"Dude, she got you!" Udo said chuckling.

"Morning!" Ichigo shouted happily. Satu and Yushi crocked there heads. Udo smiled and looked at Kaoko who smiled back once he realized what he meant. (A/N: All the boys know about Kish's plan thingy mabobber!)

"What's up with you?" Yushi asked.

"Nothing just… KISH & I MADE UP!" Ichigo cheered for herself and her friends. Satu stood up and hugged Ichigo happily smiling brightly.

"Made up what?" Yushi asked with her head crooked. Satu looked at her and whispered, 'I'll tell you later but for now, just hug her!' Yushi smiled and did as she was told.

An idea popped into Udo's head and his glasses flashed. "Actually, Kisshu was just in her room to steal some of her panties, cuz' he was getting lonely." He said with a finger pointed up. Satu rolled her eyes and Ichigo widened her eyes with a didscusted look on her face. Kaoko laughed while Satu giggled then bashed Edo on the head.

"You're so wired, Edo-kun!" Satu cried as she continud to bash in on t he head. Ichigo, who was still discusted and looked to Satu.

"Edo-san was lying, Ichigo-kun." Satu explained. "He didn't mean it."

Ichigo sighed a breath of relief.

"Kish is looking for you near the lake." Kaoko said simply to Ichigo, who smiled and ran off to the lake. Satu looked down to her pocket to grabbed a candy drop and popped in in her mouth. She heard laughing and looked up. Kaoko was laughing as Satu blushed.

"Nani?" Satu asked in a slightly hyper voice as her voice was becoming more and more hyper.

"Nothing I just think it's wired that someone with as great a personality you have, has to use candy to become more confident." Kaoko laughed, He moved towards her and kissed her cheek. "I like you the way you are, maybe even more that like." Kaoko walked outside and Satu blushed and looked into her pocket.

Her secret stash of candy.

Maybe she wouldn't need it as long as she had Kaoko. Satu blushed darker at the thought.

"So it worked?" Naomi asked as she and Kiwi walked threw the trails on one of the trails Mr. Myner and Mr. Dingle made for the kids to walk on.

"Yup." Kiwi answered, smiling at his friends cleverness. "Kish told me all about it last night." Kiwi looked over that the brown haired girl and was a little shocked. It was the first time he had seem the girl with no different color streaks. "What's up with your hair?"

"Huh?" Naomi asked as she grabbed a long strand of brown hair. "Oh, Mr. Myner found my hair colors and threw them out, saying it was bad for the environment." Naomi explained. "Why? Does it look wired?"

Kiwi shook his head. "Nah. I was just asking, cuz' it's different to see you with out any color." He took a strand of brown hair in his hands and studied it. "You got a _lot_ of spilt ends." Kiwi laughed. Naomi turned to him and slapped his hand playfully.

"Well, your hair isn't exactly the best in the world now, is it?" Naomi asked sarcastically, earning a chuckle.

"Yeah, whatever." Kiwi smiled. Kiwi sighed and grabbed Naomi's hand. Naomi turned to him, a little shocked and blushing. He leaned in and Naomi closed her eyes. There lips where about to touch when…

"MIMI!" Celesta cried. Naomi let out a frustrated cry and ran back to the camp, but Kiwi grabbed her arm once again.

"Wanna wait for me?" He asked sarcastically. Naomi laughed and pulled him along.

MK: Okay, not a lot of time so I'm gonna just post this and add more fluff to the other chappies!


	16. Chapter 16

MK: Okay, I need help of what should happen next, so just help me out. Thank you.


	17. Chapter 17

MK: He low! It's me I finally found out what to write.

Pai: Good for you.

MK: Shut up or I'll make you die in the story.

Kish: Would you ever make me die?

MK: If you piss me off, I'll make you die and have Ichigo running into the arms of RYOU, So DON'T PISS ME OFF!

Kish & Pai: Cowering in corner: We'll me good.

MK: YAY!

* * *

Chapter 12: Lake Placid's Ghost

* * *

"Why!" Lettuce yelled. "Mr. Myner might be my dad!" 

"Cool it." Naomi said. "I'm sure your mom wouldn't date our teacher."

"I wouldn't put it passed her." Lettuce mumbled.

"I know what would cheer up Lettuce one-chan, na no da!" Pudding cheered. She turned to Sahara and whispered to her. Soon the ran away but came back awhile later, dragging Ryou.

"What the hell?" Ryou shouted.

"Lettuce wants to see you!" Sahara said.

"GUYS!" Lettuce shouted. "A-am sorry for there behavior." Lettuce said.

"RYOU!" Kiwi shouted from where their friends where. "Flirt with your girlfriend later."

"You're one to talk!" Ryou shouted back. "You have a Hugh crush on Na-Uo!" Kiwi instantly blushed and threw a rock at his head.

"Shut up!" Kiwi yelled. Ryou shock his head, smiled at Lettuce and took off, back to his friends.

"LETTUCE HAS A BOYFRIEND! LETTUCE HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Her friends cheered.

"Lettuce and Ryou sitting in a tree-" TJ started.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Naomi finished. The girls burst out laughing.

"Stop it!" Lettuce cried, hiding her red face. Zakuro and Iris glared until the singing died down.

"Sorry Lettuce." The said in a monotone voice.

Lettuce smiled and forgave them.

"Welp, on to another subject." Ichigo said. "I was thinking we did something memorable for the last day where here."

"Yeah." Rose agreed. "Since we are going home tomorrow."

"So it's true?" One girl asked her friends as they walked by. "The forest is really hunted?"

"Only the trail that goes to lake Placid." The girl answered. "My brother said, when he went on the trip, him and his friends went on it and when they came back, they lost there friend. The ghost of Lake Placid got him."

"Who is the ghost of lake Placid?" The other girl asked.'

"Nobody ones, if they see it, they die." The girl answered.

"Whoa." Yushi asked. "What a coincidence. Something to do!"

Everyone looked at her and rolled their eyes.

"Well, let's go!" Bethany said. Simone nodded.

"NO!" Ichigo cried. "No ghosts!"

"No worries." Naomi smiled. "Kish wouldn't let you get hurt." Ichigo scowled at her.

"But, If we go on the trails without a chaperone we could get suspended." Lettuce said.

"So?" Iris said. "I wanna check this ghost out."

Everyone agreed.

"Tell the guys and meet us here at lights out." Zakuro commanded. "Bring flashlights and anything else we might need."

* * *

"Wow, Kish, you are really chipper now." David commented.

"Well, duh, He is." Koako answered. "Ichigo forgave his ass."

"Shut up!" Kish threw a pillow at him.

"I know, Ki-ki" Kiwi grinned. "If I where her, I wouldn't have."

"Oh, shut it."

"So the girls said something about walking on the Lake Placid trail." Yuki said. "Are we going?"

"I am." James answered

"You'd do anything to be with Simone." Flame said.

"Well, It's the same with you!" David shot back. "You like Bethany."

"Zip it, Davy." Flame smirked.

"Are we goin or not?" Edo asked.

"Duh." Everyone answered and threw pillows at him.

* * *

"I'm surprised." Naomi smiled. She sat on a rock with TJ and Iris waiting for the boys. "You showed up."

"Finally." Sahara cheered. She jumped off the tree she was sitting on with Pudding. "We've been waiting for ever, Davy. What took so long?"

"Well, for one." David glared at Kiwi. "_He _Fell asleep so we had to wake him _and _he sleeps like a rock."

Everyone laughed.

"So, you heard this place was haunted by who?" Pai asked.

"Two girls in our class." Mint answered simply. "Well, let's get a move on." Mint said, hoping her bravness would impress Keiichiro.

They began walking into the trail to hear wolves, bears & owls.

"What are the chances we'll get eaten?" Lettuce asked. She moved closer to Ryou.

"Pretty high." Pai answered. The girls screamed. "& even higher if you do that!"

"Sorry." They whispered.

"Oh shit." Came Zakuro's voice.

"What?" Ringo asked. All the flashlights turned to see Zakuro cornered by a wolf.

"W-W-W-WHAT DO WE DO!" Lettuce asked.

"Sand very still." Keiichiro commanded. "If you move, they'll jump."

"Oh, that's nice." Naomi said, sarcastically.

"Did anyone bring food?" Kiwi asked.

"I brought candy drops." Pudding said nervously.

"Let me see them." Keiichiro said. Pudding nodded & Reached into her pocket, pulling out 5 pieces of candy. Keiichiro threw them away from Zakuro & the wolf walked away.

"Are you okay?" Pai asked.

Zakuro nodded shakily. "I think I'm done here."

"After getting attacked, I think the nights over." Kiwi agreed.

"MIMI!" Celesta's voice came to them.

"Shit!" Naomi smacked her head.

"LETTUCE!" Lettuce's mom called.

"Oh, no." Lettuce sighed.

"Oi, mi amor." Celesta said to her daughter. "Estas ven?" She called as she ran towards them.

"I heard a howl and realized you weren't in your cabins." Lettuce's mom said.

"Yeah, we're fine." Zakuro answered.

"Are you gonna tell on us?" Iris asked.

Celesta & Ms. Midorikawa looked at the guilty faces and her face softened. "No." They answered. "I would have done the same thing."

The kids smiled and looked at her proudly. The began to walk back to the campsite when Ringo turned to Lettuce and Naomi.

"You're parents are so cool." She smiled.

"Yeah." Lettuce said. "I guess they are."

* * *

MK: Okay. Another chapter is done. My sister, Bia, gave me an idea for another character so, here she is:

Name: Adrianna (Adrian) Mcartney

Age: 14

Looks: brown hair and dark blue eyes.

Personality: Drama queen

Backround info: Came for Miami, Florida to got to MCR with her 16 year old brother.

MK: And here's the brother, he goes to TLC too.

Name: Miles

Age: 16

Looks: Dirty Blonde hair and blue eyes.

Personality: Playboy

You will see them in my next chapter & If someone could give me a person they could be with, that be good! Laytah!


	18. Chapter 18

MK: Sorry I haven't been back in a while. My laptop now officially sucks. Well, since no one wanted to help me out, I'll keep wanting! My sister, Bia, wanted to add someone to the story,

Name: Adrianna (Adrian) McCartney.

Age: 14

Name: Miles McCartney

Age: 16

I wanted people to add someone for them to be a couple but no one wanted to help. IF ANYONE STILL DOES, I NEED A GIRL FOR MILES & A GUY FOR ADRIANNA!

Here the next chappy!

Chapter 13: Going home.

"Here we are." Mr. Myner said. "Home, sweet home."

"That's a lie." Kiwi sighed. "My home is in Canada!"

"Enough, Mr. Kyoko-kun." Mr. Dingle snapped at him. "We don't need any comments."

"I do!" Naomi shouted. "I make them all the time, there for, I need them!" Her friends giggled & Iris highfived here.

"Well, since where home, I have some news on school." Mr. Myner spoke up. The bus stopped right in front of the MCR waiting to drop the girls off & move on to the boys school, but Mr. Myner insisted on talking everyone's ear off.

"Lettuce, tell your dad to let us off." Mint whispered. Lettuce turned red and glared at Mint. "Joke." Mint insisted.

"There is going to be a girl comeing to MCR and a boy going to TLC today, and there new so be nice."

"Is the boy kawaii?" A random girl asked.

"Is the girl hot?" A random boy asked.

"I don't know, leave!" The girls rushed out of the bus in a flash, acking to get to their luggage and rest in their long forgotten dorms and catch up with the friends that couldn't come.

Lettuce, Ichigo, Yushi, Ringo, Pudding, Sahara, Iris, Rose, TJ, Naomi, Bethany, Simone, Mint, Zakuro & Satu sat ant there usual lunch table, eating lunch, finally on Tokyo time.

"I hate bus lag." Yushi commented.

"Isn't it jet lag?" Satu asked.

"Yeah, but I was on a bus." Yushi explained. Her friends giggled.

"Excuse me?" A girl asked. She had dark blue eyes and medium length brown hair. "Could you tell me where dorm room 134 is?"

"Yeah." Sahara answered. "That's mine. What's your name?"

"Adrianna." She answered. "But my friends call me Adrian. I just moved here from Miami."

"Cool!" The said in unison.

"Jinx!" Adrianna shouted. The girls giggled. "Oh, is it just a Miami thing? I'll show you what it is."

"Nah." Ichigo said. "We know what it is, it's just that now we say apple-C." Adrianna looked at her confused.

Bethany sighed. "Apple-C is a keystoke on a Mac that-"

"I know!" Adrianna suddently got it. "It's a short cut for _copy, _so you say it when someone is copying you!" The girls nodded.

"I'm Ichigo. This is Yushina, Ringo, Lettuce, Pudding, Sahara, Iris, Naomi, Bethany, Simone, Mint, Zakuro & Satu.

"Call me Yushi.

"Na-Uo."

"Pinky!"

"Bethers!"

"Got it!" Adrianna totched her index fingure to her temple.

"Come on!" Sahara said, pulling Adrianna to her room. "I'll show you where you'll be living."

A boy with black hair and green eyes yawned. He was following Yuki to his room. "So this is an all boys bording school?" He asked.

Yuki nodded. "MCR, the school across the wall is full of girls." The boy picked up. "Miles? Is your sister at that school?"

"Yup." Miles nodded. "Adrianna is starting the 8 grade there."

"Cool." Yuki said. "What's it like in Miami?"

"Babes everywhere." Miles explained. "Sunny, fun, it's like paradise. But, you know Tokyo seems cool."

"It's alright." Yuki answered. "My friends make it better. I was out of school for a couple weeks cause my sister, Yushi, broke my leg."

"Nice." Miles commented. "My sister's cool. She's this big drama queen though, says she's pratcsing." He added with a roll of eyes.

"Pratcing what?"

"She wants to take over my moms job when she's older. My mom, Merri-Lee McCartney, is host of this talk show." Miles explained.

"That's your mom!" Yuki asked. Miles nodded, boredly. "Whoa."

"YO!" Kiwi & Kish ran towards Yuki and Miles and threw them a foot ball. "HAVE FUN!" They shouted and ran off.

"What the…?"

"Wired."

Suddenly the sounds of footsteps came loud and fast.

"Um. Miles, I think we should get rid of that thing as some as possible." Yuki said.

"Wh-"They where soon talked by Tart and David. "Ouch."

"The new ones always get tackled." Kiwi shrugged as Miles glared at him.

"Look at her new hair." Ichigo cried and showed a picture of Abby Boyd. The actress's dark long hair was one part wave two parts shine. "Maybe I should get extensions."

"Nah." Naomi shook her head. Her hennaed black hair with violet and green streaks waved. Everyone had to admit, Naomi, without hair color, looked scary. "Your hair looks better short."

"I disagree." Zakuro lifted Ichigo's hair. "I could put some in for you. You'd look just like Abby Boyd." Ichigo smiled.

"Abby Boyd?" Adrianna asked.

"Heard of her?" Iris asked, flipping threw the pages of her favorite magazine, SK8. It was a joke, of course. Abby Boyd was famous in Tokyo, the states, Canada, China and Mexico.

"Yup." Adrianna answered boredly. "My mom is interviewing her and Hedley Durk."

Everyone stopped, even Iris, TJ and Zakuro. They looked at her with wide eyes.

"What!" They yelled. "Apple-C!" They yelled again.

"Abby Boyd and Hedley Durk, they're gonna be on my mom's show, Wake-up. Merri-Lee." Adrianna answered with a hint of excitement. Hanging out with them did that to everyone. In truth, when she first heard, she was jumping up and down on her bed.

"Could you get us in to see them?" Rose asked.

Adrianna nodded. "Given." She smiled. "My mom got me in to see so many celebrities."

"Big D." Zakuro rolled her eyes. "Celebrities are over rated if you actually met them." Rose nodded in agreement. Adrianna looked at them confused. "We're models." They said in unison. "Apple-C." They smiled.

"I'll see if I could get you in to the show as VIP's." Adrianna said. "It'll be a snap. They're gonna talk about there new movie with Kyle Karee, Loveless Loser." Kyle Karee was _the _teen dream. With spiky black hair, olive-green eyes and the tiniest hint of stubble, he was a Hugo Boss underwear model.

"YAY!" They yelled. "APPLE-C!" They added.

MK: That was Adrianna and Miles! PLZ add people! OVER AND OUT!

Pai: That's what you say if you're a truck driver.

MK: DON'T BE MEAN TO ME A HOLE :Suddenly nice: please review.


	19. Chapter 19

MK: Thank you all!

Kish: Who's all? No one reads the story!

MK: Then explain the reviews.

Kish:…

MK: Thought so!

Pai: Get on with it!

MK: Hold up! First I wanna thank Mew of Fire-san, for the peoples! They will be added now!

Chapter 14: Wake-Up, Merri-Lee

* * *

"YAY!" The girls yelled. "Where are going to the set of Wake-Up, Merri-Lee!" Then they stopped and looked at each other. "APPLE-C!" They burst into hysterics.

_We will short this time, smile fades in the summer, place you're hand in mine, I'll leave when I wanna._

Naomi whipped a tear from her eye and picked up her phone, witch was playing

"You even have a Blink-182 ringtone?" Ichigo asked, still laughing.

"_Moshi Moshi?"_

"Moshi moshi?" Naomi asked.

"_Na-Uo?" Kiwi asked. "What's so funny?"_

"Nothing, nothing." Naomi turned to her friends and told them to quite down, then turned her phone on speaker. "Guys, Kiwi."

"HI KIWI!" The girls giggled.

"_Hey." He said. "Kish, say hi."_

"_Hi!." Kish said._

"Kish-kun!" Ichigo shouted.

"Anyway, what's up?" Naomi asked.

"_Nothin'. Just bored. NO! Ki-ki I need the phone!" Kiwi yelled._

"_DEAL! I wanna talk to Ichigo!"_

"She's busy with packing. We all are!" Naomi shouted. Rose stole her phone.

"_Why!" Kish shouted. "Is she going home?"_

"_GIVE ME THE GOD DAMN PHONE!" Kiwi shouted._

"_Talk to your girlfriend later." Kish shout back._

"_SHE'S NOT MY-"_

"Moving on." Rose interpreted. "As you may, or may not know, we are going to be on the set of Wake-up Merri-Lee." Rose said, her friends gave her thumbs ups. "So we'll be meeting Abby Boyd and Hedley Durk."

"_Wait!" Kish said. "I thought they are on a feud."_

"Look who is interested in celebs." Mint giggled as she stole the phone.

"_We watch them when we're bored." Kiwi answered. "But didn't Abby steal Hedley's Boyfriend or something?"_

"Yup." Rose stole the phone. "The Ah-dorable Palmer Dryden. This is their first interview together!"

"_And why can't we, like, go?" Kiwi asked, in a girl voice._

"Cuz'." Adrianna stole the phone. "You aren't cool enough."

"_Listen, honey." Kish said, coping Kiwi's girl voice. "We are, like, cooler than cool."_

"Not in those voices." Adrianna shot back as the girls high-fived here.

"_Okay, and you are?"_

"Adrianna McCartney." Adrianna said.

"_Miles' sister?" They asked in unison GUY voices._

"Apple-C." Adrianna said. "And yes."

"_Huh, Well… You're brother's gonna take us." Kish said._

"Cool. See ya." She hung up. "Who's phone is this?"

"Mine!" Naomi snapped and grabbed back her phone. She turned to the people who stole her phone. The blushed and looked the other way.

"So how we gonna get there?" Ringo asked.

"We could use me limo." Zakuro said. "It'll pick us you here at 7:00."

"Cool, Later!"

* * *

Adrianna began walking in the school yard, just to check it out later that day.

"Hey." A voice called, Started Adiranna turned to see a boy with short and spiky brownish red hair and hazel eyes. "You're the new girl, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Adiranna asked. The boy jumped down form the tree he was sitting on. "Arin't boys not alowed on the property?"

"Yeah, so?" The boy smirked, copying Adiranna. "I'm Tei Joa."

"Adrianna McCartney." Adrianna scowled. Tei kissed her quickly and ran off to TLC. "HEY!" Adrianna shouted.

"Later, babe." Tei shouted. "I've gotta find my sister."

* * *

_Next Day…_

_Village Studios…_

The smell of coffee and toast made everyone regret skipping breakfast- not that they could have gotten anything down if they tried.

"Which way to the set?" Adrianna asked a frazzled, headset wearing receptionist with a lipstick stained can of chocolate Slim Fast on her desk.

"Village Studios, this is Joyce, please hold." She hit a button on the switch board. "Village Studios, this is Joyce, please hold."

Naomi tapped the top of Joyce's desk. "Um… excuse me, _Janet…"_

The girls giggled.

"Which way is the studio? Merri-Lee is expecting us." Sahara asked.

"Have a seat." Joyce pointed to the black leather couch in the waiting area. "Someone will be with you shortly." She poked her switchboard. "Village Studios, this is Joyce, please hold."

"Um, Janet, you may not realize this but the show starts is live in, like, fifteen minutes, and where supposed to meet Abby and Hedley be-for they go on. NOT after." Rose insisted.

Joyce shooed them away.

"She is so dead to me!" Mint sighed.

"Maybe my mom could fire her!" Adrianna said and began thinking.

Naomi took out her IPod from her pocket, placed the headphones in her ears and turn on blasting Blink-182. Satu took one from Naomi's ear and placed it in hers while Yushi placed her head on the other side of Naomi, listing to her music.

Then a stocky woman pushed threw the doors. A walkie-talkie was clipped to her black Levi's and a clipboard was nestled under her armpit. "Adrian. Come with me." She lead them down gray-carpeted hallways, the walls filled with autographed headshots of former guests. "I'm Kay."

"O-Kay." Naomi responded, twilling her black, with blue and white, hair.

"Yes?" Kay tucked her dry brown bangs behind her ears. "Do you have a question?"

"No, we're O-Kay." TJ bit her lower lip, fighting not to smile.

Kay nodded. "Let's make tracks." She hurried alone. Thanks to a pair of Reebocks and zero interest in celebrity photo's, Kay was the first one to a door with gleaming gold star in the center. Abby and Hedley's name were engraved on it. "Everyone descent?" Kay nodded.

The tumping bass of some unidentifiable song was all they heard.

"This is the green room." Kay explained. "Our guest hang out her before the show."

"Kay! We need napkins in the control room, ay-sap, over!" A voice called from Kay's walkie-talkie.

"Copy than, over." She walked back. "Go on in. I'll be right back."

"Can she just leave like that?" Simone asked.

"That is so not O-Kay." Bethany commented. The girl took a deep breath and turned the glass knob. The smell of roses and vanilla-scented candles flooded the hall.

"It's not green." Iris said to Naomi. "It's beige-ish."

"I can see that." She tried to say but no one could hear her. An electronic remix of Pink's "Stupid Girls" ragged at the top volume from a pair of Visa thin speakers.

"Hey! Are you paparazzi? " Hedley twilled on of her signature Pocahontas braids and chuckled. Her brown eyes narrowed and her flawless glowed. She looked airbrushed.

"Wow." Ichigo smiled. "You're even prettier in real life!"

"Thanks." Hedley smiled, flashing her Dentyne Ice-shaped teeth. "Who are you guys?"

The girls introduced themselves and explained how they got there. (A/N: I am really lazy right now.)

"How funny is that?" Abby slapped her knee; the gold bangles on her left arm backed her up with a clang. She was wearing a yellow chiffon dress over straight-legged black velvet pants. A fedora shaded her hazel eyes. "Nice to meet you!" She waved. Her nails where painted navy blue and each of her figures was adorned with a different cocktail ring.

"So, I love your hair!" Hedley said to Naomi and checked her hair. She wore a denim micromini, gray knee-highs, and a tight red T-shirt with that spelled out **J'ADORE GABOR **in silver studs.

"Me too!" Abby snapped her figures twice. "And yours!" She said to Ichigo. "I had these stupid extentions for a while. Then it hit me." She snapped once. "Long brown hair is so main stream. SO I axed it." She took off her fedora and tousled a new short blonde Sienna Miller 2006 cut.

Naomi smirked at Zakuro with a How-Do-You-Like-Me-Now look. Zakuro glared back her, making Naomi look away.

"So Hedley, is it true?" Rose asked, pointing to her shirt. "You and Gabor?"

Abby looked away and pulled a large red stone off one of her cocktail rings and dipped her pinky inside and lifted a glob of sparkle-infused gloss, which she dabbed on her full lips.

"Gabor and I have been in love since Christmas." Hedley popped a strawberry into her mouth and offered some to the girls. Ichigo took 3. "Next weekend where going to the Swiss Alps so he can show me the resort that put his picture on the lift ticket."

"You're so lucky." TJ chimed in. "I would love to date a pro boarder. They have the most amazing clothes."

"And they're faithful." Hedley sighed. "I'm over dating actors. All they do is cheat." She glared at Abby.

"Don't give me that revolsive look!" Abby shouted.

Everyone knew about Abby Boyd's vocabulary, otherwise known as the a-bby-c's. She make's up her own words in magazine interviews.

"Audio!" shouted a scruffy blond dude in a faded Tokyo University tee. He was in a center of the bustling green room craning his neck. "Abby? Hedley?"

Mint tapped Hedley's shoulder. "I think he's looking for you."

"Meow!" Abby shoved Hedley aside. "Over here, cowboy!" She waved.

With a quick nod, he hurried toward her.

"He looks more like Mickey Mouse with the big headphones!" Naomi laughed.

"I'm Erik." He said. "I need to get these mics on you, we're on in ten minutes."

He ran a thin wire up Hedley's shirt then clipped a tiny round microphone to her color.

"Thanks." She smiled. His cheeks flushed.

"My turn!" Abby stuck out her chest. "You are too cute! And I never go for blondes. Tell me you're single and I'll stuff you in my Balenciaga and take you back to Beverly Hills."

"Ehmagawd, I have a Balenciaga too!" Mint beamed. "It's right over-" She started spinning in circles like a dog chasing its tail. "Ehmagawd, it's gone! I must have left it in the bathroom! When Adrianna and I went!"

"Let's go!" The girls ran off.

"Found it!" Mint called, holding the bag in the air.

"Cool, let's go back."

"No wait! Close the door!" Mint shouted at Iris's question.

"I have news!" Adrianna said. "When I came out of the bathroom, I went to say hi to Sheena, my mom's stylist." Adrianna said as Mint nodded getting her to continue. "And she told me that Abby was on her side kick the entire time she was getting her hair done."

Rose fake-yawned. "Boring!"

Mint pinched her. "That's ahb-viouslt not the best part!" Mint continued where Adrianna left off. "So, Sheena told Adrianna that Abby got an e-mail for Suki, her friend, who asked if she hooked up with Gabor after their date last night."

"Wait." Bethany said. "Isn't Gabor HEDLEY'S boyfriend."

"Yeah." Adrianna gave her a playful shove. "And Abby write back, 'Of course we did, we always do.'"

Everyone's mouth's hung open, but no one said a word.

"It turns out, Abby and Gabor have been hooking up behind Hedley's back for weeks." Mint finished.

"First Palmer, now Gabor!" Simone shouted.

"Abby is pathological." Lettuce sounded disgused.

"_All personnel to the studio floor. We are live in two minutes." _A voice announced over the PA system.

Suddenly, a toilet flushed.

"Run!" Ichigo yelled and they ran back to the limo, all the way to MCR.


	20. Chapter 20

MK: Okay, here is the next chapter thanks to my loyal fans! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Kish: Oh my god, shut up!

MK:… Fuck you! I rule this world of what comes out of my brain! Continuing!

Kish: Good.

MK: But I'd like to take this time to thank Mew-Sahara-san for the help on this and the idea! This is dedicated to all who's helped me with the ideas and for everyone who added a person! I will give those peoples a plushie of your choice!

* * *

Last time:

"_All personnel to the studio floor. We are live in two minutes." _A voice announced over the PA system.

Suddenly, a toilet flushed.

"Run!" Ichigo yelled and they ran back to the limo, all the way to MCR.

* * *

Chapter 15

"Wow!" Kish commented. "You started all of that?"

"Believe or not, I don't give a fuck." Naomi smirked.

"Fine, next time, I'm just inviting Ichigo!" Kish shot back.

"Hey!" Kiwi yelled. "I invited her, you invited Ichigo, Iris, Zakuro, Mint and Adrianna!"

"Oh, yeah," Kish said. "I need to remember who I invite."

"You're an idiot." Adrianna took the popcorn from his hands and dumped it on his head.

"Hey!"

"Adrian!" Ichigo yelled and hugged Kish. "How can you be so cruel!"

"Calm down, kitten." Kish turned her head and kissed her.

"Anymore of that and we're gone." Rose said.

"Who invited you?" Kiwi asked. Rose turn and glared at him. "N-Nevermind."

"I came with Zakuro." Rose insited. "If I would have know I would have gotten heat for coming, I wouldn't have." She yelled.

"Sorry." Kiwi commented.

"Don't worry about her." Mint sighed. "I'm the one who should be like that. I'm a wanted criminal! Now, Keiichiro will never-"

"Never what?" Keiichiro walked in. "What where you saying Mint?"

"Nothing!" She replied quickly.

Zakuro smirked to herself.

"Turn up the TV!" Miles yelled as he ran into the room. "The fights on!"

"Boxing?" Naomi asked.

"Better! Abby Boyd and Hedley Durk on the Tonight show! They're showing the re-tape!" Miles smiled.

"Oh." Zakuro said. She grabbed the remote and changed the channel to the Tonight Show and saw Abby clawing and Hedley. "Holy Shit."

"The stuff they wouldn't show on my moms show." Adrianna laughed.

"Hey, did you guys hear about the after year carnival?" Iris asked. "It's supposed to be better that last year."

"Yeah! This one's near Halloween, meaning costumes!" Naomi exclaimed. "I can't wait!"

"But you need a date." Mint said. "I don't know who to bring."

"Well, Keii-nii, maybe you could take Mint so she wouldn't have to find someone?" Zakuro insisted.

Keiichiro blushed. "Okay."

"Good."

"Are you going with Pai?" Ichigo asked. Zakuro looked away so no one could see the light pink on her cheeks.

"It's not desisted yet." Zakuro insisted.

"Oh." Ichigo sighed slyly. "Kish, will you go with me?"

"You don't even have to ask." Kish smiled sweetly. (A/N: Aw! Okay moving on)

"Whatever." Naomi sighed and looked away.

"Would you go with me?" Miles asked. Naomi looked at him wired. "What? That's what you wanna hear from someone. Besides, I'm already going with Umi Joa." Naomi smacked him. Iris glared at Kiwi, who was blushing deeply.

"Who?" Adrianna asked.

"A girl I saw at MCR. Thoguht she was cute, so I'm gonna take her.

"We'd better go before our Dorm Adviser knows we're gone." Iris said, looking down at her watch. "It's almost time for her to check the dorms. If we leave now, we could make it in time."

"Kay." Ichigo got up. "Later."

"Later."

* * *

"Okay, Let's get this figure out." Yushi pulled out a piece of paper from her binder. "Ichigo's going with Kish, Mint's going with Keiichiro, Brandy's goin with Ryou, Pudding, Tart. Zakuro, who are going with Pai, ne?" Zakuro nodded. "Okay, Ringo is going with Gato, Sahara?"

"I don't know." Sahara shrugged.

"That's code of David!" Bethany giggled.

"Speaking of witch, Bethany?" Yushi asked.

"I'm going with Flame and Simone is going with Jamuse." Bethany said.

"Okay." Yushi wrote it down. I'm going this Udo, Satu's going with Koako and Rose is going with Rezio and TJ?"

"I don't don't know." TJ sighed.

"So that leaves TJ, Na-Uo, Iris, Sahara, and Adrianna." Yushi concluded.

"No it doesn't!" Ringo yelled. "Na-Uo's going with Kiwi!"

"Since when?" Naomi asked.

"Well, you like him don't you?" Ichigo asked.

Naomi blushed. "I-"

"You almost kissed didn't you?" Iris asked.

Blushed deepens. "Wel-"

"ASK HIM!"

* * *

"ASK HER!"

"Stop screaming!" Kiwi yelled.

"We all know who we're bringing except you!" Kish pushed him. "Just ask Na-Uo and call it a day."

"Shut up!

* * *

MK: Okay there. Now my fingures hurt. If, Spider Fairy-san, you want Iris to be with someone, then tell me. I don't need any more charactors. This will probably take 2 more chapters. Anyway, if you have helped me so far in anyway, I will give you a plushie of your choice! Just tell me who! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	21. Chapter 21

Zoey-chan: Konechiwa!!! Again and Again!! Hello and Hello!!! I finally got a working computar!! That's right!! About one or two years without one and you'd go crazy too, unless you don't have one, but anyway…

I will not be writing any new stories, until I finish

Beyond the Bounders

Kish decovers music

And

Why you shouldn't go to our school

So a little help with all that woud be helpfully

Sadly, at this moment, Mai-san is grounded, but by the time this gets posted she should be free, so we will be back in buisness soon!! How 'bout that?

HAHA!!

So again, PLEASE HELP WITH THE 3 STORIES, cuz basicly, where stuck and give your opinon. Whether flame or praise, I donnot Care!!!

Thank you for your pacions and listening

My the luck of the vampires be with you

Zoey-chan and Mai-chan


	22. Chapter 22

Zoey-chan: Hello!!!

Mai-chan: This is a super special, (Super short) chappie! Only for Angels Strawberry Kiss, SupernaturalZoey, Mew-Sahara, crazy-golden-monkey and Little Miss Falling Petals. Dedicated and:

Zoey-chan: To give out some plushies!!! Angels Strawberry Kiss-san gets a Kiwi plushie, a Satu plushie, a Kaoko plushie and a flame plushie… and just for fun, a Naomi plushie! Hehe:Gives plushies:

Mai-chan: and Little Miss Falling Petals-san gets her Rose plushie and an added bonus a Reizo plushie:Gives plushies: Now!

Both: Here's our story!!

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

_Last time: _

"_You almost kissed didn't you?" Iris asked._

_Blushed deepens. "Wel-"_

"_ASK HIM!"_

"_ASK HER!" _

"_Stop screaming!" Kiwi yelled._

"_We all know who we're bringing except you!" Kish pushed him. "Just ask Na-Uo and call it a day."_

"

* * *

The next day, everyone one was busy with the preparations for the school festival. The choir sang and the band practiced while most of all the other students decorated the schools campus with reminders and ads. The festival was going to put both of the campuses together for one monster blow out to kick off the end of the school year which was a week away…

But, all that didn't matter to much, because our favorite students who go to an all girls boarding school where having trouble with their final exams.

"Ugh!" Ichigo threw the pencil out of her hands and leaned on the long library table in front of her. "I can't study anymore!" She cried. "Geometry sucks! Big time."

Ringo giggled and grabbed Ichigo's pink pencil before it rolled off the table. "Come on, Ichigo-chan! This is just the first test, if you fail now, you're sunk!"

Ichigo looked At her with wide eyes. "You shouldn't give uplifting speeches."

Zakuro gave Ichigo her notebook with all her note and looked her dead in the eye. "She means, it's too early to give up. And don't forget, only passing grades go to the festival."

Ichigo nodded and focused back on her notes. Zakuro, Ichigo, Ringo, Naomi, Mint, Simone, Bethany, Yushi, Arianna and Rose sat at the library table, focusing on their notes, the finals being two days away and none of them, close to being ready.

"Hey." Naomi said. "Where's Lettuce? She's smart, Why can't she help us?"

Rose looked up from her biology book and tied her long hair back. "She's working on the café both for our homeroom. We can be in it later, if we want, but she's smart enough that she doesn't need to study."

"But what about everyone else?" Adrianna asked. "Don't tell me they punked out!"

Simone looked at her laughing. "Pudding Sahara and Satu aren't allowed in the library anymore since last time."

**Flashback:**

"_Pudding!!!!" The librarian yelled. "You can't use the books to spark fires! NO!!! Satu, stop Sahara from helping her!!"_

**End Flash back:**

"And Iris and TJ are working with Lettuce." Bethany replied. "They already studied all last week."

Adrianna rested her head against the wood table and sighed. "I hate finals."

"The world feels your pain." Naomi smirked. "Now lift your head and review that last question!"

"Na-Uo?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

But on the other side of the wall, things where slightly different…

"Okay, if Neapolitan conquered the Russians, way did he give away part of America?" Kiwi asked, throwing a ball to the ceiling of his room.

"I don't know, NOR do I care." Miles replied.

Kish laughed and grabbed the History book from Kiwi's lap. "So, the school years ending… What do you plan? Where gonna be Juniors next year!"

"Not if you don't study." Pai said coldly. "Now, start caring or else." Pai glared at them coldly before they turned back to the books.

* * *

Zoey-chan: Goman it's so short, but this was just to show, we're still working, so for ur enjoyment!!! U get to choose the coustoms!!

Mai-chan: Yay yay! Time to get creative!!!

Zoey-chan: So, get a working and reviewing!

Coustoms, please, get added like this:

Person:

Idea:

What person will wear:

Mai-chan: The idea's we use will get the writer a nice little surprise!!

Zoey-chan: It's a garentied spot in our next story! And wait! It's better then it sounds! Or if u want something else, just let us know!!!

Mai-chan: Please!! We'll update in 4 more reviews! Arigato!

Both: Syonara


End file.
